Will you Save Me?
by Strawberry Hollow
Summary: Pain is something no one can escape. It will find you and eat out you heart when it get the chance. The only thing that can it is love, Akuroku, AxelRoxas, lots of angst, lemonz, fluff  lots
1. This is how I Dissapear

A young man, no older than 17, picked up a large box and placed it into a 2009 Saturn Aura. He was short for his age, with semi-long golden hair that stood up a little lopsided to the right. He had blue eyes, that could out shine the sky. He had a nice body to, a little girl-ish with slender hips. He was skinny for his age put not to skinny.

His name was Roxas Strife.

He sighed as he loaded the last box into his car. He turned and looked at the house behind him. It was an old house built somewhere around the 70's, it had lots of room though and was great for family life.

"Well I guess this is good bye eh?, Hope you get nice family" The blond said as he looked at the house.

He turned away and walked over to his car, he got in and started the engine. He gave one last look at his old home before driving away down the road.

About 7 hours later the blond reached his destination. A quaint little town called Twilight Town, oddly enough most of the time the town is in perminant twilight or at least it looked that way.

He drove down a few roads and reached his new street. Kingdom avenue, it was a nice neighborhood. There wasn't really much crime around it, and there was kids all over.

He stopped at a nice little house, it looked around 10 years at best, it was light blue and had a nice look to it. He drove into the drive way and parked the car, he got out and went to look inside.

He unlocked it and stepped inside, it was really avery pretty house, it had light red carpets and smokie grey walls. It had a very nice kitchen too, the appliances looked new, it had an island and nice floor, checkered pattern. He moved to the bed rooms, it had 3. One was the master bedroom, it had deep crimson red floor with black walls, another had light blue walls and white carpet, and the last had green roof and walls with white carpet. It was a nice house, and cheep to.

After he toured around he decided to unpack all his stuff. He thought strategicly about everything. The master bed room was his of course, he would use the blue room for his books (he had lots) and the other would be for his games and stuff.

He stepped out of the house to get all of his belongings. He walked to the car to pick up his stuff when out of no where a blond blur came out of no where and attached its self around his waist, He of course fell to the ground with an 'oof'.

Roxas looked down and saw he had a little girl around his waist, she was giggling and smiling. He looked up to see a women walking towards him.

"Oh sorry kid she always gets like his around new people. Im Tifa and this is Namine', welcome to the neighborhood its been awhile since any of us saw a new face around these parts" She said as she pried the little girl away from Roxas.

Tifa, Roxas and Namine stood up and exchanged looks. Tifa looked to his car and smiled.

"Looks like you could use some help unpacking, need any?" She said. Roxas turned to her and smiled.

"Acctualy I don't have that much stuff thanks though" He said.

"No problem, if you need anything I live a few doors down" And with that Tifa and Namine' left, Leaving Roxas to unpack his belongings.

...

He spent a good 10 hours unpacking and putting away all his belongings. He went outside to his front porch and sat down. He rummaged though his pockets and pulled out a pack of ciggarettes. He lit one and brought it to his lips, he inhaled and exhaled. He pulled it away from his lips and sighed. It was an old habbit he picked up before he moved.

As he finished his smoke he flicked it towards the lawn and stood, he streched and made his way into his house. He made his way up stairs, towards the bathroom and started the shower.

He pulled of his shirt and looked to his body. His arms and legs had lots of white scars on them, he ran a finger along them gingerly. He looked into the mirror and sighed again.

He then stepped into a nice warm shower, he sat down and tillted his head up to the water. Showers always calmed him down like his music did. The water ran down his skin leaving droplets on his skin. It was nice to be like this, without a care in the world. There like a get away from the the world, just calming.

He stayed like that until the water got colder, He turned it off and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and made his way to his room. He wrapped it around his waist and walked over to the closet, he pulled out a black tanktop and green short shorts. He got dressed and walked over to his bed, he lied down and let his vision fade away.

The only though on his mind, was what he was going to do tomorrow...

...

**CLIFFHANGER OHHHHH WHAT HE GONNA DO TOMORRW?, STAY TUNED TO FINDED OUT!**

**Not much but I felt like rewriting TTGOBIHSM (trying to go on but it hurts so much) Since I didn't like the way it was going. anywasy hope u like this one better i disliked the way the old one was going so ya. It was a bit to uh to the point for me? if u no what i mean i disliked how fast it when.**

**side note, i am not using Juliet anymore, i wanted to use KH/FF people instead.**

**Love it Hate it comment.**

**btw I modeled his bed time outfit like mine, its hot where i live so i wear a baer minimum (short shorts and spaggethi strap tank. **

**also I made twilight town a bit hot, poor roxas will sweat with his hoodie on :'C**

**but hey i luv it, n sorry for it beeing late i was grounded (horrible stuffs)**


	2. Cemetery Drive

Roxas POV~

_~dream~_

_I wandered down the hall way towards stairs leading to the living room. I had my favorite stuffed bunny, named Jackie, being dragged by my hand along. I could hear my dad down stairs, he was talking to an officer. I sat at the top of the stairs, on a ledge so I could see everything and here everything. The officer looked remorseful, but my dad looked calm._

_"Sir I'm sorry for you loss, but your daughter has been in a car accident. She died apon impact, I'm sorry for you're loss again." The officer said and turned to walk out the door. My dad didn't say anything he just looked to the ground, he had tears leaking from his eyes. I stood up and walked down the stairs and walked over to him._

_"Daddy, what wong?" I said. He looked at me._

_"Nothing go back to your room." He said harshly and turned on his heel and walked to the kitchen._

_I looked at him as he walked away, he didn't say goodnight like he usually did. It made me said but I walked up and went to bed._

_That was the day my life turned into a living hell._

~end~

I woke up crying, I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks. I could also feel cold air. I looked over to the corner of my room and saw the fan going, I shivered and wipped the tears away from my eyes. I looked down to see me in my short shorts and blood red tank top. I always slept in those, I hated not having a fan going.

I stood up and stretched my arms, pulling them down quickly as I felt a sting on them. I looked to see one of my cuts bleeding a bit.I saddened me to see them, but all those years I went through made them my only source, to remember I could feel still.

I dropped my arm and walked to my clock. It read 4:34 AM, about three whole hours before I had to get up for school. Since I was living alone with no parents, work of the government, I still had to be schooled so I signed up at a local high school. It was hard by myself but I had an an income, my parents died, thankfully, and it turns out they had over 60,000 dollars in their bank account. So I ended up living off that.

I walked out of my room and down to my living room. I walked over to the couch and curled into a ball on it, I also turned on the t.v to see the news. It was rather odd that news playing at 3:00 in the morning but I dismissed it. I flipped through channels to find something to watch, I ended up going with Mad Tv. I was on the clip where Stewert went to the doctor.

.**.****. **

I ended up falling asleep for an hour. I did my basic routine of, shower, dress, put on eyeliner, put in my piercings (I had snake bites and nose piercing) and eat. I dressed in my usual skinny jeans, red and black striped long sleeve shirt and black hoodie. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I lived about a half hours walk from the high school I was going to so I was to walk every day, since I didn't have a car (couldn't afford it).

My walk was boring but I had my IPOD blasting in my ears, My Chemical Romance's song: This Is How I Dissapear played. They were an awesome band, there a bit emo but had punk mixed into it.

The song finished as I walked to the school. It was your classic school enviroment, It had places for everyone. The jocks, nerds, emos, geeks, populars, and the atheletes. The outside was nice it had lots of trees and tables for people to hang out on.

I walked into the school and to the office, I saw a lady sitting by a desk, checking something. I walked up to her and she smiled.

"Hi my name Yuffie, I am the secretary of Twilight High. Hope the rest of your school year is good" She said as she handed my my timestable. I thanked her and walked to the entrance.

I ended up walking around until I came apon a ladder leading to the roof. I climbed it and saw the few. It was nice, no one was up here and I doubted anyone would come up here so I set my stuff down and waited for lunch to end, at Twilight High the first day of school began after lunch.

I pulled out my favorite novel (Wolf brother, great book) and my IPOD, I listen to My Chemical Romance and Three Days Grace.

I read it until the bell rang, I got my stuff and went to class. My teacher smiled at me and gestured me to sit beside a tallish guy with blue hair that hung on one side of his face. He was reading a large book, he looked at me but quickly turned back to his book. I took my seat beside him and sighed, It was going to be a long day.

...

School finished three hours later, to my happyness, And I got to go home. The hoodie and long sleeved shirt had started to ride up my arm and it was starting to itch my cuts. I walked over to my locker (got it earlier) and but my books in, I don't take my stuff home unless I have homework. I did that then walked out of the school.

To day was ok, it was quiet and not very eventful. Just as every other day of my life.

I walked out the the front yard of the school only to bang into someone. I accidentally walked into the blue haired guy I sat with. We both ended up falling dwon on our asses.

"Sorry.." I mumbled and stood up, he had stood before me. I noticed my sleeve had ridden up a bit and I pulled it down quickly, I walked away from him and went home.


	3. Cancer

**Disclamer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...well I do own the story since it was all my idea and what not.

**Note: **So how are you guys liking the new virsion of this story? I worked hard on it.

**THX FOR COMMENTING:**

TheChibiAlchemistFMA, I LUV U =^^=

anyways please review and ya.

...~~~...~~~

Roxas POV.

After I accidentally bumped into the blue haired guy, I had gone home to wallow in self pity. My house was a bit boring, nothing really to do besides shower or watch tv. I considered going shopping, I had about 1,000$ dollars to blow so I thought about getting a laptop and more clothing.

Well it was a good plan, I had enough time to myself to do what I want. I stood up from my couch and walk edup stairs to get into some real clothing, not tank and short shorts

I got dressed into black skinnys and a blood red long sleeved shirt. Most of my clothings were skinnys and long sleeved stuff, aside from my shorts and tanks.

I got my keys and walked out of my house, not forgeting to lock it, and walked to the local mall. Twilight Town wasn't very small but it wasn't very big either so it was a short walk to shops.

...

About half an hour later I reached the mall. All I can say is that it was a big ass mall I mean they had at least 30 stores if not more. After getting over the shock of it I walked to hot topic, got myslef some nice clothes. Now I am walking to an electronics store called Source, I had laptops and IPODs everywhere. Which reminds me I should get a new IPOD too.

So I ended up buying a lot of shit today, big acomplishment Rox, and now was walking over to Orange Julius to get a smoothie. I got a large mixed berry, it was healty so don't call me fat. I was just about out of the mall when someone called my name.

"Roxas?" Said unknow person.

I turned around and saw my best friend Olette, who had moved about 5 years ago, waving at me. Before I knew it I had been tackled to the ground by her. She had long brown hair and pretty green eyes.

"Oh ma gosh, Roxas its been so long I missed you!. But why are you here I thought you lived in Traverse Town?" She said quickly.

"I moved here a few days ago" I said quietly. Im not very talkative person these days.

"Oh really? And why did you move here?" She asked

"I needed a new enviroment" I said. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Okay anyways it was nice to see you after all these years but I got to go back to my other friends, maybe we can hang out sometime?" She asked, smile widening.

"Sure if you want to" I said.

We exchanged numbers and went our seperate ways. I walked home and unpacked my stuff. I set up my new computer and IPOD to charge, it said to charge them when unpacked. My computer set itself up and I got it the way I wanted it. I changed the back ground from a tiger lily to a picture of a snow leopard. It was pretty, it was standing on a rock looking to the right, snow covered its body abit. Not enough to not see any patterns.

I got that set up and I downloaded Limewire to get songs on my IPOD.


	4. Take me under

Axel POV (Bout time..)

Me, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Sora and Riku were make our way to the lunch room, as we did every day. Demyx was skipping and jumping about and Zexion sighed.

"Who fed him suger to day? I wanna know so I can kill them" He said coldly.

"Oh stop whining..you'll live" Riku said ith a roll of his eyes. He looked down and smiled at Sora, who was walking beside him.

They all got their lunchs and walked outside tot eh court yard. I had his headphones in but everyone else was talking away, but pulled them out when they sat down at a picnic table.

"Oh..my..god" Larxene said suddenly, everyone, including myself, looked at her.

"Dude do you see that" She asked and pointed to a blond kid sitting by a tree about 20-30 feet away from us.

He had dark blue eyes that were out lined with eyeliner, golden blond hair. He also had nose, ears and lip piercings. He was sitting against the tree with a drawing book in his had and headphones in his ears.

"Wow he looks like me" Sora said.

"oh him? His name Roxas he sits beside me in science class" Zexion said quietly.

"Really well since hes new I'm gonna go say hi to him" Sora said as he bounced over to the kid before any of us could stop him. Poor kid.

...

Roxas POV.

Ha my draw was so perfect that I could amost smile to myself. I do my best when I have music playing, so I had Three Days Grace playing. I was drawing a picture of a lion, it was the most realistic one I could do.

I scratched my arm and smiled at my picture, this one was going in my folder. I was just about to stand up when someone walked up to me and hugged me...its touching me. I was about to punch who ever did it when I saw who it was.

"Oh my gawsh your so cute!, my name is Sora Hikari" said the burnette as he let go of me.

I looked at him and my jaw dropped, he was like an exact replica of me. Except he had brown hair and wasn't as pale as me, he was more tan...and taller than me, stupid tall people.

"Your Roxas right?" He asked me, I nodded.

"You Don't talk much do ya?" I shook my head, I don't talk to new people I only talk to people I know.

"Well since your knew how about you come hang out with me and my friends hm?" He gave me puppy dog eyes, I looked at him and sighed. Its not that the eyes got me, infact I perfected them, it that he looked to hopeful.

I nodded and he squealed and hugged me, he also grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. It hurt but I sucked it up, he lead me to a table filled with...uhg people.

I was a bit anti-social, I have been since I was 14. Well I have to suck it up.

He smiled at everyone and sat down, he gestured me to sit beside he.

"Well Roxas, This is Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Riku and Axel. Their my friends" He said, everyone waved at me. Demxy was a little more uh touchie-feelie thought so he gave me a bear hug. Riku had to pry him off me they laughed, not at me but at Demyx for looking so hurt.

But he shook it off quickly and smiled.

...

We spent they day together, Sora wouldn't let me leave, I had fun but it was over before It started. It was the end of the day and I had to go home. They said bye to me and I did the same.

I felt better after that.

.


	5. Shattered

_Roxas POV~_

_Good morning Tiwlight Town, its a nice warm day out. The sun is~ SLAM._

Ugh I got to get rid of that horrible alarm clock, seriously its so annoying to listen to the new. I rubbed my eyes and opened them only to shut them when the sun hit my eyes. God do I hate school days.

I Sat up and walked to my bathroom to have a shower and get dressed.

I ran down stairs after my shower and ran to the kitchen, I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a piece of cake. I took a bite and smiled devilously, it was all mine, no one elses. It just sat there in the fridge waiting for me to eat it with its chocolate goodness, all cold, God I just wanna shove it down my throat. God I can barley contain a moan just thinking about it.

I talk dirty to good food OK?, is that so wrong Im sure some other people do it... Hopefully.

Anyways I finished my cake, grabbed my bag and made my way out of the house.

I made it a meer two feet before I tripped and landed in cold, white shit. I pushed my self up on to my hands and knees only to see snow...everywhere. My eyes widened.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, WHY GOD WHY!" I yelled, you see I had no winter clothing. And a Roxas minus hot clothes equals fucking cold.

This was the worst day ever... Well morning at least.

Anyways back to my horrible discovery, now I had to walk in it and it was about 1-2 feet high at least. I sighed and walked on my way to school. Today better be fan-fucking-tastic or else.

-...-...-...

I had my head down staring hatefully at the snow until I eached the school grounds. I was the doors to school and silently thanked god that we had heat inside, because I was freezing my ass off. I hope everyone else are freezing there tits off as well.

I ran to the doors, well wottled since the snow came up to my knees, and opened the doors. It felt nice to be inside and not outside. I smiled happily and made my way to my locker, I looked to the clock to see that I had a half an hour left until classes started. Thats what I get for waking up early on a fucking school day.

I opened my locker and grabbed my book The Enemy(1), It was a great book in my opinion, all about kids running from adults who had been infected by a zombie-like deasise. I can't wait until the new book, The Dead comes out.

Anyways I closed my locker and made my way to a quiet place in the hall way, there wasn't many people here. I sat down and open my book, I was on chapter 40 page 251 out of 400.

-...-...-...

I was so content reading I almost fell asleep but the bell rang. I go to page 369. Sigh book it was not ment to be, we are from to different worlds. You, a zombie, me school..

I stood and dusted off my jeans, while grabbing my book and bag. I walked to my class, I had english first. Writing sucked ass to me, I wasn't a very creative person but I could get it done.

I walked into class, while dogging a paper plane, and sat down at a desk in the very back. Which was beside Zexion, I'm good with names, he looked at me but looked back down to his book just as fast.

Sigh book people are so quiet and all mysterious like.

-...-...-...

Fucking A, school went by so slow for me.

Exasperated sigh.

I grabbed my books and stuffed them into my locker, I don't take my shit home unless I had homework. I turned to walk when someone grabbed my arm, I turned to look at who ever did it.

It was Zexion ugh. I don't have a beef on the guys its just he doesn't talk to me or acknowledge my existance.

"Roxas, May I have a moment of your time?" He asked, I nodded and he lead me away down the hallway.

We turned a corner and stopped, he turned to me with a stern face.

"Roxas, may I see you arms?" he asked, my heart started to race.

"Nope" I said quickly. He raised and eyebrow.

"And why not?" He asked suspisiously.

"Because I don't need to nor shall I listen to you." I stated as I crossed my arms.

"Well if nothing was wrong then why are you so tense, angry and scared?" He asked, I paled. How the fuck did he know?, stupid smart people.

"Its none of your business Zexion now if you'll excuse me I would like to go home" I said sadly, Home was never a good word to me before, my life was shit. My face sunk and I looked down.

Zexion eyed me then lunged, I tried to run but he pinned me to the wall behind us. He grabbed my arm and pulled up the sleeve.

It was horrible, scars marked my arms. mostly in X's and lines, some had looked like words carved in (which there were).

He pulled back and stared at me, I looked away and pulled my sleeve down.

"Roxas" He said quietly, I looked at him.

He pulled his long bang back, He had a horrible scar running from his forehead to his midcheek. His eye was shut and scared.

"My father did that to me" He let his hair fall back to his face.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you, I was curious and I should not have done that. I apologise Roxas" I sighed.

"Its fine just please don't tell anyone, I got into a lot of shit last time someone did" I said sadly.

"I won't on one condition" I nodded.

"You must hang out with me and my friends, Demyx and Sora like you already and they met you yesterday. Larxene and Axel probaly want to get to know you, I know I do. Now I must take my leave, Me Axel and Demyx shall meet you in then morning at school" And with that he walked away.

The only thought on my mind was: What the fuck?

-...-...-...

**Ah? Sorry for the late update, school and all. **

**anyways Dude who told me I was a loser: Fuck you I can put waht ever the damn hell i want on here, don't like it dont read it. **

**Now I have been cutting free for...A MONTH!**

**Great eh?.**

**thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**(1) The Enemy is a great book, all about kids in london trying to escape a mutant zombie deasise  
**


	6. Welcome to the Black Parade

~...~...~...~

_I was in the kitchen doing dishes when my older brother came down stairs. He was ten years older than me, with spiky blond hair and soft blue eyes. _

_"Hi Roxas how are you this morning?" He asked. I turned and smiled_

_"I'm okay ... How are you?" I said sweetly._

_"Good, Now finish the chores before father gets home" He replied._

_"Oh and Me, ... and ... are going to go out for a bit" He continued._

_"ok I'll see you guys when you get back" I said and went back to the dishes._

_"Yeah sure Rox, Love you bro'" Was all he said when he left._

_He walked over the staircase and called down my sister and brother. They were 1 years older than me and where twins. ... and ... were very nice to me and loved to play games with me. ... loved to draw and ... love suger and candy. _

_A girl with nice bleach blond hair and deep blue eys came down, and then a boy with spiky brown hair and cobalt blue eyes came down too. ... Walked over to me and hugged me from behind, so did ... They told me how much they loved me and then left._

_~...~...~...~_

I used to have siblings, they were nice and fun. But then they left me when I was 10, He took them and ran away. Ran away from the pain and left me, to fend for myself with my 'Father'. They failed to tell me that they were moving out and couldn't come back for me. I started to dispise them more and more over the years. They all ran away to my older brothers boyfriends house, leaving Roxas alone with a beast. I also forgot there names to because I hated them so much.

~...~...~...~

I was now walking to school clad in a new winter jacket,which I bought yesterday after school. Speaking of yestersay, I apparently have plans today. Zexion told me that I was to hang out with his friends in the morning. I really didn't want to but the guy had shit on me. I sighed and looked up, I had been staring at snow on the gorund, and saw the school doors.

I walked over to the doors and let myself in, it was like a blody desert in here. I shed my coat and bag, and walked over to my locker. I cramed all my stuff only to have it fall back on me. I caught it and growled. '_Make a fool outta me eh?, you stupid locker._' I grumbled in my mind. I carefully placed everything in and shut it gentle. I smiled happily and turned around, Only to come face to face with a Zexion.

I shrieked and paled, he just smirked.

"Good morning Roxas, I trust your sleep was good?" Zexion smirked wider.

"Sure Zexion, Sure. Now can we get this morning over with" I said.

"Yes know follow me" He turned on his heel and walked towards the caf. I let my head drop and followed along. I felt like a lost puppy following a random stranger. We enter the caf shortly after and walked to a table. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Zexion"

"Yes Roxas?"

"Where is everyone?, I thought we were gonna hang out with them"

"Well they'll get here soon enough Roxas."

"That something a raper would say."

"What the hell?"

"But now I'm bored"

"Deal or I'll sick Sora on you"

"Fine be that way see if I care because I don't"

"Good"

We sat in total silence for the next 10 minutes before someone came. It was an unknown face to me yet he looked familiar. He had blond spiky hair that looked worse then mine, and he also had light blue eyes. He looked at me, but just as quickly looked away and walked away.

I raised an eyebrow but shrugged. I slamed my head on table.

"Zexion I'm bor-"

"OMG THAT ROXAS?, HE'S SO CUTE OMG LOOK 'EM" Yelled an unknow voice. I lifted my head and came face to face with a black haired girl. She was staring wided eyed at me before she lunged at me and hugged me. She was a strong son of a bitch, and whats with people touching me?.

She let me go and looked at me and smiled as wide as she could. She moved her hands to pinch my cheeks, But I dodge it. That just how awesome I am.

"Oh slippery bugg'a ain't cha" She said.

"I'm Yuffie, local ninja at your service" She said and hugged me. Her grip tightened on me and I was starting to feel dizzy. Zexion sighed and moved to pull her off.

"Yuffie don't kill him with your abnormal hugging capabilitys" He said. She dropped me to the floor and I wheezed a bit but stood up. I whipped off my pants and looked at Zexion and Yuffie.

"Oh and Roxas, this is my older sister Yuffie. By the way you know Roxas how?" Zexion asked. Yuffie smiled.

"Oh Sora tolded me about him in one of his rants, and I saw the guys outside. Their gonna be here momentarily" She said before bounding away, and as if on cue Axel, Sora and Demyx came in.

"OMG YOU GOT ROXAS HERE?" Said Sora and Demyx simltaniously, Axel shook his head and walked over to use. the rest followed shortly after.

Axel sighed and sat down beside me, Sora, Demyx and Larxene sat next to Zexion. I looked over to Axel, I got to see him up close. Last time I saw him he was a ways away from me. He had long crimson colored hair that stuck out in the back, and he had lime green eyes that looked like a cats. He also had upside down triangles on his cheek bones. He was skinny to almost anorexic looking, but from what I could see he made that up with muscle mass. He had a six pack, god I wish I could have one. Not that I can't its just I'm Lazy and like junk food, I'm not fat either.

Axel Looked to me and smiled.

"Hey Roxas, I'm Axel that A-X-E-L in case you forgot" He smiled cheekily.

I nodded and waved.

"What are you a mute or you just don't talk?" He asked.

"I can talk if I want I just don't" I said.

"So ya do talk, great" He said. He was about to say more but the bell rang, signaling the begining of school. Ugh school. Gross.

~...~...~...~

I ended up hanging out with that guys all day long, Sora whined at me to. They were a nice bunch, really energetic. 'Sept Axel and Zexion, Me and them sat around and talked while watching Larxene, Sora and Demyx play tag. I learned a lot about Axel. Like:

He was an Aries

His favorite color was red

His fave food is fries

and he liked dogs.

He learned this about me to, like my fave food, color, animal, and my sign. All in all the day was going superb.

~...~...~...~

**LONGEST CHAPT YET YAY PARTY!**


	7. Helena

It was 3:45 in the morning and Roxas couldn't sleep, he tried really. He sighed and got up from bed, he stretch his muscles and made his way down stairs. He walked to the kitchen and made himself coffee. Hey hes gonna be up for a while and he had school. He sat on the couch and watch some tv.

~...~...~...~

Roxas opened his eyes bit before sitting up. He rubbed his head for a bit before realising something. He had school!, he quickly looked to the clock and paled. It was 10:59, he had to make it to school before the end of lunch. So he hauled ass.

~...~...~...~

Roxas POV now

Run, run, run, trip, fall, stand, run more, and fall even more. GAWD DAMN SNOW!.  
Not to self: Lock yourself up in the winter, hibernate/ get fat. Ha like that'll happen, I'm as skinny as a super model. *sigh* Being beautiful is hard.

I made my way to school, without further tripping. It was a miracle. I walked in and to my locker, grabbed my books and read. Didn't last long before I was interupted by someone.

"Oi Roxas, why you here this early?, school doesn't start fro a half hour" Unknown person said.

I looked up into lime green eyes, and to behonest it scared the shit out of me. So much I screamed and pushed him away. He looked at me fromthe floor and chuckled.

"Dude what the fuck!" I yelled. I got a better look at the unknown person. It was Axel.

"Hahahahaha your face HA, oh god" He rolled on the floor laughing his ass off.

After about twenty minutes he stoped and stood, he also wipped a tear from his eye.

"Hi Axel, and to anwser your question I had nothing better to do" I stated.

"Oh I see, anyway wanna come hang out with me?, I'm all alone here... by myself .. lonley" He said with fake sadness, he also sat by me.

"Deal" I said and went back to reading.

"Pwease!, I'll be so bored. Your the only one here." He whinned. I sighed and placed my book down.

"You know, You don't even know me that well" I said

"Ya well we can change that right?" Axel smirked

"Ok how?"

"Tweny questions"

"Really?"

"Yes, know I go first. What your fave color?"

"Red"

"Same, Fave t.v show?"

"Mad Tv"

"Ok, birthday"

"July 13"

"oh mines August 13, now fave number"

"13"

"fave month?"

"July"

~...~...~...~

Well Axel was an odd one, his virision of twenty questions had about fifty. So on his fifth question the bell rang, and he walked me to class. It was really nice of him. We had English first, which suck because I ocouln't write for shit.

I sat next to Axel in English, he was a fuck genius when it came to writing.

"God Roxas how did you pass the last grade?" He asked

"How am I supossed to know" I anwsered, I slammed my head on the desk.

"School sucks" I said. Axel looked at me and smiled.

"It could be worse, you could be working now"

"yeah"

After we talked the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the beinging of lunch. Axel grabbed my hand and walked to the canteen. We sat a table in the back, soon people flooded the table and I was being introduced.

"Ok so this is Tifa, Zack, Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Rikku, and Paine" Axel introduced everyone who sat with us.

"Guys this is Roxas" He continued.

"Hi Roxas" Everyone said in tune.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Now everyone watch him, I'm gonna go get lunch" Axel said as he walked to the lunch line.

As he left Zexion and Demyx came to the table.

They sat down and everyone started to eat their lunch. I honestly felt a bit akward here, since I didn't know anyone well. Tifa looked up from her food and to me.

"Hey your the kid I met a bit ago, How was the move?" She asked.

"It was good" I said quietly. She smiled but frowned.

"Hey where's your lunch?" She asked.

"I forgot my munny at home" I lied. I didn't make lunches, I usually barley eat.

She eyed me and went for her bag. She pulled out an orange, and turkey sandwich.

"Here" She said as she passed them to me.

"Um thanks but I'm okay really" I said as I passed the food back.

"Just keep it, It's not like I need it" She smiled.

Axel walked back with a big thing of fries, a buger and large drink. He sat down beside me.

"So, how was everyones day?" Axel asked.

"Awesome yeah, blitzball started to day, me and Tidus signed up yeah" Wakka stated.

"Me, Yuna and Paine have started a strike against the teachers. I want to sleep in class damn it" Rikku scowled.

Axel laughed "I'm sure that'll go well"

"So Roxas, where did you move from?" Asked paine.

"Destiny Island" I said quietly.

"Sora and Namine are from there" Tifa said.

Where have I heard those names before?.

~...~...~...~

Axel friends were nice. It was nice to hang out with them, but it was short lifed when lunch ended. Back to class we go. At least Axel got to share the pain, of school.


	8. headfirst for Halos

YAY chappy 7, btw Anyone have a guess for who Roxas bro and sis are?.

Anyways new chap, ive been lazy with them

and for those who like the infected i will update, but i need some insiration, save it dont forget it.

Plus i have a new story idea!, its a zombie one, full of Romance yay. Its gonna be cute to, proply a lemon or two.

if u wanna learn the plot send me a message!

Ya im skipping a week in since it will help the story go.

One month later~

~...~...~...~

Ha Christmas, a time for joy and love. It was the best time of year (next to Halloween!). To bad kids still had sixteen days until then. Ha, take that you spoiled brats!. Anyways it was a quiet day for Roxas, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx, they all decided to get together after school and were currently just hanging out by Demyx' pool. Axel, being the wimp he is, decided to stay out of the water. So he hung out on Dem's lounger. Roxas was hanging out there to claming 'he didn't like to get wet'. Zexion looked at him but shrugged, he didn't swim either. Demyx was chilling on a water floaty.

It was a how day but a nice day.

Zexion looked to his watch and sighed. "Axel, Roxas sorry but y'all got to go, my mom will be home and she hate having people over she didn't invite. Demyx a special case since she adores him".

Roxas shrugged, stood and stretched. Axel whinned and rolled onto his stomach. Roxas smiled the tiniest bit.

"Come on Axel, or I'll leave with out you" Roxas sighed.

Over the week Axel has gotten really close to Roxas, joined at the hip. It was like they were brothers. Axel took a liking to Roxas the moment he saw him, he and Roxas went every where together. They always hung out at the local ice cream shop and the mall, along with Zexion and Demyx.

Axel perked up whinned, but he got up and walked over to Roxas.

"Bye Zex, and Dem see you monday" Axel said and walked out with Roxas.

~...~...~...~

Roxas and Axel were walking down towards their favorite Ice cream store, It had every flavor. They went there everyday since Axel met Roxas. It became a daily routine. Axel turned to Roxas and smiled.

"Hey Roxas, wanna go some where with me?" Axel Asked.

Roxas turned to Axel and cocked his head. "Sure where?" Roxas asked.

"It's a very nice place, but its a surpise" Axel said as he put a finger to his lips and walked out. He turned to Roxas and gestured for him to follow.

They ended up walking to the near by train station, which had an awesome clock in it.

"Axel... This is the train station"

"I know, its whats in it. Come on"

Roxas followed Axel until they reached the place, they walked up long stairs. They even climbed up a ladder. It was on top of the station, It was a little ledge on the side of the building that went all the way around it. You could see all of Twilight Town, even the sunset. Axel sat down at the edge, he smiled at me, padded the spot next to him. He pulled out a sea salt ice cream. I sat down next to him and took the ice cream.

"Hey Rox?" Axel said as he looked at Roxas.

"Yeah?" Roxas turned to Axel

"Bet you don't know why the sun sets red"

"You see, the light is made up of lots of colors, and of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest"

"Like I asked know it all" Laughed Roxas. Axel laughed also.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Axel's mother phoned.

"Hello?"

"_Axel where are you?, dinner is ready_"

"Sorry Mom I'm out with Roxas"

"_Well come home, I made meatloaf to night. And you invite Roxas too_."

"Ok Mon see you when we get there"

Axel stuck the phone in his pocket and looked at Roxas. He gave a lopsided smile.

"So Roxas wanna come meet my Mom and have dinner with me?" Asked Axel.

"If its all right, I don't want to be a bo-"

"Roxas your anything but a bother now come on"

~...~...~...~

"Ok Roxas, now my mother is odd if hse tries anything call me" Axel's words made Roxas pale. Axel looked away

_'Da'www look at Roxas wittle face' _Thought Axel.

Over time Axel had developed a crush on Roxas, but really who wouldn't?. He was so sweet, cute, loving, adorable. But usually Axel would talk him self out, say shit like "He's probally not even gay". Ha if only he new.

Roxas had also grown to like Axel. He was so strong, handsome and charming. When he said that to himself he was all "Be a man, men don't say handsome" Then he was all "Well you are gay so". He had mini battles with himself about it. Plus who would ever love someone like Roxas?. He was ugly, he had scars lining his body.

Both of them snapped out of their thoughts as they came up to Axel house. The moment They stepped in they smelled food. Food was a teenagers weakness, good food anyway.

"Mom I'm home!" Yelled Axel.

"Then go to the table" Yelled his mother from the kitchen.

Axel grabbed Roxas' arm and walked to the kitchen. Once they entered, Axel mother turned around from her postition at the stove. She had a spatula in hand, it scared the shit out of Roxas, she waved.

"Oh Axel is this Roxas?, he's so cute!" Axel mother dropped the spatula and ran to Roxas. She lifted him and hugged him to death.

Axel smiled and pulled Roxas away from his mother.

"Roxas this is my Mom, Kairi." Axel said.

"Hi Mrs. Flynn" Roxas smiled.

"Its just Kairi dear, now you to go to the table and eat. I will meet you there in a moment" Kairi said.

Axel and Roxas walked to the table and sat. It was littered with food, potatos, corn, meatloaf, and carrots. Axel grabbed Roxas' plate and put food on it, then did his own. Axel gobbled up his food while Roxas ate slowly. I was a wonder where Axel put it.

Moments later Kairi sat down and grabbed her food.

"So Axel how long have you know Roxas?" Kairi asked

"A month and a bit" Axel anwsered

"Ah and Roxas your parents were ok with you coming for dinner right?" She asked.

"Well my parents are a buisness trip" Roxas lied.

"Ok so how long are you alone for?" Kairi asked

"A week more" More lies.

"Well I cant have you home alone, you shall stay here with me and Axel. No 'if's or 'buts'."

"Thats ok Im used to staying home al-"

"Nonsense, you get the extra room. Tomorrow you will get your stuff" She stated as she grabbed her dishes and walked into the kitchen.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked at Axel. Axel smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about my mom, but hey week long sleep overs, yay?" I sighed but smiled.

this was gonna be an interesting week


	9. Lost in You

YAY UPDATE! -P.S. this chappy might be a bit short!

~...~...~...~

Day 1, Axel House: Mornings

Saturday Morning.

...~...~...

Hmmm comfy bed, nice warm sheets oooooh and don't forget the comfy pillows... Wait.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I felt something move on me and I snapped my eyes open. I looked down and almost screamed, there on the end of the bed was a big, black dog. He had one floppy ear and one that stood up, he was shaggy but he had smooth fur. The tip of his tail was white, an dso was his belly. I reached down and pet him, his eyes snapped open and he looked at me. He had beautiful dark gold eyes. I pulled my arms back, looking like a praying mantis. The dog stuck its tounge out of his mouth and barked, he also jumped on me. I screamed like a little girl.

The moment I did Axel burst through the door. He looked at me worried, but he saw the dog on me and smiled.

"Oh Roxas, sorry forgot to mention buuuuuuuuuut we have a dog!, his name is Mojo. He's really nice thought and my mom made pancakes come on there awesome!." Axel pulled the dog off me, he was licking my face, and ran out of my room.

I sat there confused, then my sleep hazed got working and I looked to the dog, he was standing by the door waging his tail. I stood, stretched and made my way past the dog and down stairs. Mojo was trailing beside me.

"Oh Roxas good morning, sleep well dear?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"Ok I guess" I awnsered. It was surprising, usually I had nightmare every night.

I looked to the table and saw Axel jumping up and down in his seat like a little kid, fork and knife in hand. Which was strange because, usually Axel was masculine, rugged, responsible and virile. Not childish. But it was kind of cute, especially with the cute little kid gleam in his eyes. It made me smile a bit.

I sat down in a chair next to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I rarely get pancakes and waffles, so don't make fun of me. I just love it so much" He whipped an invisible tear from his eyes.

Moments latter Kairi set a plate down infront of me. She filled it with a few waffles and pancakes.

"Thanks Kairi" I said. She smiled.

"Its okay dear, and do you like syrup?" I nodded.

She drizzled syrup on my food, I smiled and thanked her. Axel was already wolfing his food down, like a starved dog would.

I on the other hand ate nicely and politly, so did Kairi.

After we finished Kairi stood from her chair and looked at me and Axel.

"Ok Axel you know what time it is, go set up the PS3." Kairi yelled, I shrank in my seat and stared wide eyed at the red headed women. Axel sighed and walked to the living room.

Kairi turned to me. "Ok Roxas, since you are here in my house you shall participate in the chore games"

Wtf?

"Every weekend, me and Axel have chore games. in which we play Little Big Planet. Who ever get the losest score get's the morning chore's" She smiled at me.(lol it rhymed a bit)

I Looked at her. "Um if its ok I would like to sit it out. All of them"

She slapped my back, how she got there I have no clue. "Oh Roxas, you are our guest. You have no need to participate dear, plus Axel will loose. I always win" Kairi smiled.

~BATMAN THEME MUSIC FOR SCENE CHANGE~

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Yelled Axel.

You see Axel lost the end level. He was on his hands and knees, all dramatic like, crying. He collasped moments later. Who knew Axel could act?.

He got up a bit later on his hands and knees, turned to me and reached out.

"I may have lost but Roxas still loves me right Roxas?" Axel asked.

I blushed and looked away, but not with out smirking a bit.

"I'm sorry Axel but I cant love, for you see I love another" I giggled.

"Oh who Roxas who?" Axel laughed.

"I love Mojo, he was just so adorable" I laughed, Mojo was lying on my lap. I bet him, he got up and licked me.

"Oh really?, well then I shall defeat him!" He placed his hands on the floor, well thumped them anyways. Mojo decided to play along and jumped of the couch and infront of Axel. Axel lunged and started to play fight with Mojo.

~...~...~...~

Mojo ended up pinning Axel down. It was funny really, Mojo held his head high and walked to me. I cuddled him and looked at Axel. Who has faced down on the floor.

He moved a bit and groaned. He made a noise close to a wheeze.

"Oh woe is me, I have lost the heart of a fare maiden-" He cried.

"HEY" I yelled

"-and now am doomed to a life of misery, and with a stab to the gut I shall fall"

"Your already on the ground" I said.

He rolled to his side, away form me, and wheezed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes but began to play along again. I looked down to Mojo and sighed.

"Mojo, I am sorry but my heart will reside with Axel" I got up and walked over to Axel.

I kicked him lightly in the back, he turned over and grabbed my arm. He brought me down, jumped and straddled me. From there he began to tickle me.

"N-no Ha, s-top pw-ease ha" I giggled.

"Nope" Axel said simply.

At the moment I was wishing that Kairi was around, but she was no where to be found. .

From that point began a day filled with lazyness.

~...~...~...~

Ah ah wadda think?, Had you for a moment with Axel straddling Roxas didint I?

anyways Review make me smile and not cut my self or commit suicide. I will be brutle if I dun get REVIEWS


	10. Numb

Monday Night, Day 3, PMS-ing.

~...~

It was a nice Sunday evening, and Kairi was cooking dinner. They were having Hot dogs (Snicker oh the irony) and fries. Axel wanted Tacos but noooo Roxas wanted Hot dogs and fries. But really who would say no to Roxas' puppy dog eyes?, they made the greatest fall to them.

Right now they were all have a movie marathon of disney shit. Including: All the Aladins, all the Cinderellas (dont judge them!), Finding Nemo, all the Lions Kings, and all the Shrek movies.

Roxas was sprolled out on the couch in his pjs, while Axel was in his boxers and tee. The only one who was dressed was Kairi but she had work to go to in like 4 hours and was making dinner.

See, Kairi worked a night shift at Mickey's 24 Hour restaurant. It was a well paying job for a single mother,, she worked midnight to 10 in the morning. But that was only week ends, it was a rarity to see her awake. But Roxas arrival was an acception.

"Roxas, I wanna watch the lion king 1/2" Axel whined.

"Nooooo we just watched it like an hour ago, drop it" Roxas sighed form the hallway.

"Bu-But I wanna watch it again" Axel whined even louder. He the case and crept to the DVD player, Lion king 1/2 in hand.

"NO I SAID DROP IT AXEL, I DON'T WANT TO WATCH IT" Yelled Roxas in his PMS mode. snicker. Axel stuck out his tounge and pressed the open button on the DVD player, Roxas got walked in and got even more pissy and lunged at him. He missed.

Axel flinched and ran to the kitchen, where Kairi was making dinner, and hide behind her. Roxas ran into the kitchen and looked at him with his deadly yet cute yet horrifing but adorable look. Only the best did not whimber and cower away from him, luckly Axel got use to the look after he interupted Roxas in the shower. He was nude and Axel saw him in all his glory, secretly he was smiling. On the inside.

Axel looked over his mothers shoulder and paled, Roxas was looking at him with an insane smile. All Axel could think was, Fuck me.

Roxas slowly crept to him and lunged, missed, Axel made a brake for it. He ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, and locked it. Roxas bang on the door.

"Axel~ Open the door I have a surprise for you~" Sang Roxas.

"Nope, I don't trust you in your PMS-yness mod." Axel stated.

"..."

He slid to the tile floor and looked at the door. It jiggled. It turned ever so slightly then opened to reviel a very horrifingly happy looking Roxas, bathroom key in hand. Axel stared in horror and Roxas lunged at him, he had little time to escape. he failed and ended up with a nuggie from Roxas.

It ended up going back and forth till about Kairi yell for dinner. Roxas looked at Axel then smirked, he ran to the door. Axel ran after him but by the time he made it to the door, Roxas had closed it. Whiched ended with Axel sliding down the door. Roxas snickered from the otherside.

_'Oh Roxas you wanna play fine honey I can play' _Axel thought

"You know what Roxas, I actuall like it in here, so much I will stay here" Axel laughed.

"Ok all the more food for me~" Roxas voice trailed off as he walked down the hall to the kitchen.

_'Fine be that way'_ Thought Axel

~...~...~...~

With Roxas~

Ha Axel doesn"t know how good dinner is.

Roxas was currnetly eating a hot dog and walking up to the bathroom. He sat down next to the door.

"Mmmmm Axel this is soooooo good" Roxas moaned, he pressed my ear to the door.

"I'm good it here" Roxas heard his muffled voice.

"You know what?, I'ma take a shower" Axel continued.

"Fine I'll be down stairs enjoying dinner" He snickered and walked down stairs.

~...~...~...~

Roxas fell asleep waiting for Axel, it was roughly around 2 AM when he finally came out of the bathroom. Axel sighed in defeat and opened the door. He walked down the stairs and stopped. There was Roxas, sleeping on the couch hugging a pillow. Axel silently 'd'awww'ed, and walked over to Roxas. He looked so comfy yet uncomfy.

Axel sighed and picked up Roxas, wrapping an arm under his knees and back. As he walked up the stairs Roxas snuggled into his chest and mumered something. Axel looked at Roxas, put shook it off and walked Roxas up to his room.

He walked into the guest bedroom where Roxas was staying and placed his down. He was about to pull away when Roxas pulled him back down.

"No mommy don't leave me again" Roxas mumered in his sleep. Axel cocked his head and stared down at the boy.

Didn't Roxas say his parents were on a buisness trip?.

Maybe Roxas was having a bad dream?, Axel didn't know but since Roxas was holding onto tighly he decide to sleep with him. Its not like they haven't, while and a bit ago they slept over at Zexion's house and slept in a bed together.

Axel decide that he would protect the boy, and never let anything hurt him. Even if it killed him.

~...~...~...~

Like it?, we is learning more about Roxas. But i wont tell anymore outside of the story.

its hush hush. LOL REVIEW MY MINION! REVIEW


	11. Crushcrushcrush

Oh god the first part made me cry while writing it, it was such a sas scene for me. oh god this is such an emotionally chappy. Sniff snifff

REVIEW and see Roxas happy again, or angsty waht eva u want. Now i must take my leave, i have more to write ;D I am tired of no review it makes me feel bad D:

_~Dream~_

_"So Roxas" Roxas mother broke the silence_

_Roxas and his mother were in the car driving to a store to grab dinner stuff. _

_"Ya mommy" A 10 year old Roxas said._

_"How about I get you and me some ice cream while we are at the store?" Roxas mother smiled. Roxas mother looked at him._

_Roxas smiled brightly and nodded furiously. They both heard a horn, Roxas mother turned back to the road. But it was to late._

_They had drivin into the opposite lane. His mother tried to move back but a semi-truck was meer inches away from them. Roxas turned to his mother, she lunged at him and hugged him._

_the last thing he heard her say was: "I love you Roxas" then it_ _all went black._

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep._

_Roxas opened his eye groggily and looked around. He was in a white hospital room, there were two chairs and a bunch of machines. He went to sit up but a horrible pain erupted in his arm. He looked down and saw that it was broken. _

_"Mommy?" Roxas asked._

_Then he remembered what happedened. He scrambled off the hospital bed and tried to stand up. It was hard at first but he did it, barely. He walked up to the counter at the front desk, He asked for his mother. _

_The lady at the counter started to tear up but nodded and walked him to his mothers room. Once they go there Roxas also started to tear up. There was his mother hooked up to all sorts of machines, her chest was barely rising and falling. It sounded like she was weezing to. Roxas cautiously walked up to his mother, tears streaming down his face._

_He looked at his mother and started to shake._

_"M..mommy?" He asked. _

_His mother opened her eye bittifully and smiled at Roxas, she coughed and took of the breathing mask for a moment. _

_"Roxas...Im sorry Roxas but mommy has to go now. Roxy, my little boy I want you to grow up nice and strong. Don't let anyone get you down." His mother said to him._

_Roxas cried more now._

_"But mommy I don't want you to leave it's not fair" He cried._

_"But Roxas you still have daddy, he'll take care of you. And I'll be watching you from above, you see mommy will be in heaven. There I can be happy knowing your still okay. Promise me that you wont forget me okay baby?" She weezed out. _

_"I promise mommy" Roxas sniffed._

_"Good, I love you Roxas" That was the last thing she said before she collasped and faded away._

_Roxas stared at his mothers body. He watched her chest rise and fall for the last time. It was painful to see a mother die infront of her child. _

_A nurse walked in and checked the vital signs, after a moment she sighed and shook her head. She turned to Roxas._

_"I'm sorry" She said and walked out._

_Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_~...~...~...~_

Some thing wet streamed down Roxas' face. He opened his eyes, he reached a hand up and touched his face. He was crying, he tried to sit up up something heavy was lying on his waist. He looked down and smiled. There on his waist was Axel's arm, he looked to Axel's face. He looked so peaceful and happy lying there. Roxas smiled and slipped out from under him, he walked down the hall and down stairs.

He walked into the kitchen and checked around. Kairi must be sleeping or at work. He walked into the fridge and grabbed a Coke. He checked around again, he then moved his hoodie up a smidge and scratched a cut on his fore arm. After he finished he pulled it down quickly and walked to the couch. He sat down and looked to the clock, 5 AM. He had two hours until he had to get up and get ready for school.

He sighed and turned on the tv. Flip flip flip flip flip flip flip flip flip.

_'UGH, there nothing on. Fine I'll go take a shower' _Roxas thought. He sat up, stretched and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, took off his clothes and stepped in. The water ran down his pale, scared skin. If felt good on his newer cuts. He sat down in the fetal position and stared at his body. He, in his mind, was ugly. He had to be plus no normal person would down this, ruin there own body. Was he really that pathetic?, he was always blaming himself for everthing. But it was true.

He was as pathetic as a snail, moving slow throught life barley seen by others. It made him sad, before his Mother died he was a some what good at making friends, now he just shied away from others. He hated people ever since what his father did to him, he was a little kid and it traumatized him so much. Usually he wouldn't talk to people but when Sora came along it was like talking to an old friend.

Roxas started to tremble, tears streamed down his face. But went unseen by the water. He didn't deserve these friends, he did'nt deserve anything. As his Father said to him, he was worthless and useless. He let out a cry, hoping the water would silence his cries.

~...~...~...~

With Axel.~

Axel's eyes fluttered open, he looked to the clock. 5:12 AM, he sat up and stretched but a sudden noise caught him off guard. It sounded like crieing. Axel looked down and saw that Roxas was missing. A sudden pang of worry aside in him, he stood and walked down the hall. He heard a little wail from the bathroom, he aslo heard the shower going. He walked over and rested an ear to the door, he could here crieing. He knocked, but got resonse. He opened the door a crack and walked in a bit.

"Hey Rox, you okay?" Axel asked. He heard a gasp.

"Y-ya M' fine, nothing to worry about" Roxas sniffed. Axel walked closer, eye narrowed with suspicion.

"No your not, I heard you crying Rox" Axel said.

"Oh that ha I slipped and fell on uh the counter, it hurt but I am just fine" Roxas said. Axel knew he was lying.

"Okay fine then let me see this 'pained area' then Roxas" Axel crossed his arms.

"No m'kay in here y'know?, I'm happy in the warm water. plus I'll be nude" Roxas said quickly.

Axel reached in and turned off the water, he then grabbed a towel and threw it over the shower curtain.

"Now put that on and come out" Axel ordered.

"No, I'm good, I'm fine really okay, no need to do anything" Roxas said in a panic, he also crouched down and sat on the bottum of the bathtub. He placed the towel on his lap, covering his member.

"Roxas, why won't you come out, its nothing I haven't seen before" Axel said taking a stepped closer.

"Cause I don't like people looking at my body" Roxas sighed.

"Why?" Axel Asked

"Cause 'm ugly" Roxas sniffled. Axel walked up to the curtian and placed a hand on it.

"Cover up Roxas" Axel comanded.

"No, don't please" But before he could say more Axel opened the curtain.

Roxas looked away, Axel stared at him. His body was lined with scars, everywhere you name it. His arms, legs, shoulders, even his chest. Many were long and deep on his wrist, his legs and many small ones. His wrist held newer looking ones, they were in X's across. Axel stepped back.

"See, I'm hideous." Roxas placed his hands on his eyes. Axel shook his head and walked to Roxas.

"No Roxas, your not." Axel said carefully, trying to say the right words.

Roxas tied his towel around his waist and stood.

"Yes I am, I know you think I'm ugly everyone did." A tear slide down from Roxas eye. Axel raised his head, walked over and hugged Roxas.

"Roxas your perfect, you couldn't be anymore beautiful. It doesn't matter what you look like, its whats on the inside. Your like ean angel, too pefrect for words. To behonest Roxas..I think I...Love you" Axel confessed. Roxas looked up at Axel.

"But why, I'm nothing special."

"To me you are, Roxas you make me want to wake up every day and spend the rest of my life with you. You make me smile, you make me happy. Without you I can't life. Your the moon to my sun, the star to my sky. " Axel leaned down to Roxas.

"You could have anyone else I'm not perfect" Tears streamed down Roxas' face.

"Your perfect to me" Axel wipped the tears away and pressed his lips to Roxas'.

~...~...~...~

You may all start you awwwwww's.

Itsh a good update yeah?


	12. To Write Love On Her Arms

**Now I must warn you this chap beinging is harsh but I made up with some sweet things further in the chapt!.**

**Thnks:**

**Alli ate Sora-Sorry Roxas **

**Loleifos **

**E-lover21 **

**BlackDiamond3546 **

**Believe It Forever **

**FatefullDestiny **

**Allison Kinglsey **

**TheCloakedSchemer-6 **

**And Requiem Phoenix **

**For the reviews ENJOY BITCHES AND REVIEW**

**By the way the cahpt before this was Day 6, this is Day 7.**

~...~...~...~

_It was a week after Roxas mother had died and is father had yet to speak to him. Rufus, his father, Usually looked away from him when they pasted. He looked horrible in Roxas eyes. His hair was all ruffled, his clothes were dreadful, rugged and dirty. His eye held no emotion. Every time Roxas looked at him he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomache. His father also drank more and was more angry. One day he snapped._

_Roxas was in his room peacefully doing his homework. His door slammed open, Roxas jumped and looked to his door. There was his father and he looked livid He stalked over to Roxas. He picked Roxas up up by his collar. His father reeked of alcohol. _

_"You son of a bitch, you killed Elena" Rufus slapped Roxas hard across the face. Roxas looked to his father, tears leaking out of his eyes. _

_Rufus dropped him to the floor, Roxas landed on his stomache. His father, enraged, kicked his_

_stomache. Roxas yelped and held his abused stomache. Enraged by this action Rufus started to kick him harder. _

_"You little whimp, you can't even take punishment for ruining my life. You weakling" Rufus spat. Rufus gave one last kick then walked out. As Roxas heard the door slam he moved to sit on his hands and knees. He started to cough violently, as the coughing calmed down he looked down. He paled, there on the floor was a pool of blood. His stomache growled, Roxas doubled over in pain. He cried, soon darkness covered his eyes._

_the only thing on his mind was Why?._

~...~...~...~

After the episode in the shower Axel took Roxas to bed. Axel lied next to Roxas and slept peacefully. Axel couldn't help but question why Roxas would do that to himself as he fell asleep.

~...~...~...~...~...~

The next day.~

~...~...~...~...~...~

Roxas grogily opened his eyes. He made a move to sit up but something was rapped around his waist. He looked down, it was an arm. He followed the arm up until he saw Axel, he had Roxas pressed against his chest. He looked peaceful, Roxas removed his arm from around his waist and stood. He stretched and walked to the kitchen, he rifled throught the contense. He found eggs and cooked the up. As he fried them he felt Arms rap around his waist, he jumbed and looked behind him. Axel smiled.

"Morning Roxy" Axel grinned wider. Roxas scowled.

"Roxy is a girls name" Roxas looked to the eggs

"Yeah so?, your my Roxy" Axel kissed his cheek. Roxas blushed. Axel looked to his watch on his arm, it read 6:00AM.

"Anyways we have school in two hours and forty-five minutes, wanna swing by your house and grab clothing?" Axel suggested. Roxas shrugged.

"Ok" He said.

"And Roxas I have a qestion to ask, how long have you been cutting?" Axel asked. Roxas looked down, away from Axel's gaze.

"two years" He whispered. Axel turned Roxas around, facing him.

"Roxas, it doesn't matter to me. I mean you matter to me, but those" He pointed to Roxas' arms." Don't. your still mine, it doen't matter to me what you look like." Axel kissed him on the lips.

"there still horrible, promise me you won't tell anyone" Roxas pleaded.

"I won't but you know there gonna find out eventually right?" Axel said, Roxas nodded.

"Ok, now finish breakfist and we'll go pick up you stuff.

~...~...~...~

Axel was on his motorcycle with Roxas, they were driving to Roxas' house. Roxas gave Axel the direction's. Axel stopped infront of Roxas' house. He turned off the bike and helped Roxas off, he was abit to short for the bike. Axel walkedup to the door, Roxas followed after and opened the door. Roxas stepped in, Axel after him.

"Wait here" Roxas dissapeared up the stairs. Axel walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked around the small space. Axel looked to the coffee table. There was pictures of Roxas and other people. But there was none of him and his partents. Axel cocked his head to the side.

_'why didn't Roxas have any pictures of his family?'_ Axel thought to himself. He heard foot steps coming down, he turned an saw Roxas dressed in new skinny jeans and a checkered hoodie.

"Ready to go?" Roxas asked. Axel stood and walked over to Roxas.

"Roxas" He said quietly. Roxas looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you have any pictures of your family" Axel asked. Roxas paled.

"Uh there in a box somewhere in the basment, he didn't get to unpacking them?" Roxas lied. Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Roxas I've known you two months and a bit, I have yet to meet your parents. Where are they?" Axel said harshly. Roxas looked down.

"On a business trip" Roxas tired.

"Bullshit Roxas. Tell me the truth" Axel demanded. Roxas eyes started to water.

"gone" Roxas whispered.

"What do you mean gone?"

"My mother died and my dads in jail"

"... Sorry I didn't mea"-

"Just please don't talk about it" Roxas pleaded.

"Okay wanna go baby?" Axel said and he hugged Roxas

"Yeah"

They walked to the bike, Axel helped Roxas on, and drove to school. They ride seemed like forever before the reached school. Roxas tried to hop off the bike but almost fell, Axel caught him. Roxas thanked Axel. They walked off to the school doors and walked inside. It was 7:30 so no one was inside yet. Axel and Roxas walked hand in hand to the out side court yard. Axel sat down at a near by table, Roxas sat next to him and lied his head on the table.

"Roxas" Axel said softly. Roxas looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Roxas awnsered.

"How did your mother die?, if you don't mind me asking"

"Car crash"

"Oh.. I'm sorry"

"Its ok it was seven years ago"

"Well I'm here if ya wanna talk baby"

"Okay"

"Yeah know I love ya right?"

"I know silly, you confessed it to me yesterday"

"Well I can't stop saying it" Roxas smiled at Axel and kissed his cheek.

They sat there holding hands, Axel whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Roxas gave an occasionally giggle.

~..~...~..~

"What the fuck Demyx, why did you have to drag me here so early?" Zexion complained.

Usually Zexion was a smart, quiet, intellegant guy but wake him from sleep and he turned into a potty mouth. Demyx smiled at him.

"I forgot my homework and need to do it before school starts" He said. He and Zexion walked past the doors to the outside court yard. Zexion took a lazy glance outside and looked to Demyx. But just was quickly he looked outside, his eye wide.

"Oh ma god" He said and stopped in his tracks. Demyx stopped and turned to Zexion.

"What?" He said.

"Come look at this" Zexion said.

Demyx raised an eyebrow and walked over to Zexion, he looked outside and paled. There was his second best friends sitting hand in hand with his other best friend Roxas. He watched as Axel whispered something in his ear, Roxas giggled and kissed him on the lips.

Zexion and Demyx looked at eachother.

" 'Bout damn time" Zexion said before he walked away, leaving a stunned Demyx behind.

~...~...~...~

AH? how bout them apples. Anyways for Loleifos  I gave you more zemyx Thank them!.


	13. Neighbors

The school bell rang, Axel sighed and stood. Bringing Roxas up with him.

"Roxy I dun wanna go to school" Axel whinned. Roxas giggled.

"Is class, we're at school, 'n come on. We're gonna be late" Roxas grabbed Axel hand and walked to class. Well Roxas walked, Axel was dragged.

"I don't get how you can be so cheerful Roxas, honestly" Axel whinned as Roxas dragged his ass to class (Ryhmed LOLZ).

Axel gave up and walked with Roxas, holding hands on the way. People looked at them with disgust, astonishment and confusion. Axel and Roxas smiled the hole was, they didn't give a shit. It was there life they could live it the way they wanted.

They walked into Math and sat down at the back. Axel and Roxas cuddled until the class swarmed in. Axel looked at Roxas and smiled, Roxas smiled back and took out my books. As Roxas brought his head up hands slammed on his desk. He screamed, Axel looked at Roxas as quick as lightning. Roxas looked up as saw Demyx standing there he had a frown on his face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Demyx yelled. Roxas looked scared.

"a-about what?" Roxas questioned.

"ABOUT YOU AND AXEL TOGETHER" He crossed his arms. Axel scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Uhh soon?, I forgot about it" He said sheepishly.

Demyx shook his head but smiled. "You guys look cute together"

"I know" Axel said as he pulled Roxas over and gave him a kiss. Roxas blushed.

The teacher walked in and sat down at his desk. He pulled out his laptop and set it down.

"Okay class today we are doing Drama, I now its math but seriously who cares?. So everyone partner up and sit in a circle on the floor. and move the desks don't sit under them. also in about...20 min we shall have a test so study or something" Ms. Wolf had to be the best teacher ever.

She didn't give a shit about you as long as you did something that looked like work. Her favorite students, Axel, Roxas, Larxene and Zexion all got speical treatment from her. She had white hair with blue on the bangs, she also had brown eyes and was a shorty. Don't be fooled she may look old but she was really only 22. She was a person you could open up to without being judged. She was like a BFF.

Demyx looked at Roxas but Axel grabbed Roxas and hugged him to his chest. "Mine"

Demyx looked down but smiled when he saw Zexion come in, he ran to him. They talked for a bit before Demyx came bouncing back with Zexion. "Ha bitches I got Zexy" He smiled.

"Shut the fuck up, look like your workin, you hoes" Ms. Wolf yelled to us. Roxas smiled and thought of this mother. She was nice she loved to joke with Roxas. His mother wasn't the best but she loved him adntook care of him.

She was the child like mother that acted like she was high on sugar all the time. Roxas sighed and rested his head on his desk. Axel looked over and nugged his shoulder. Roxas looked at him.

"You Okay Roxy?"

"I'm fine just remebering stuff" Roxas sighed.

"Oh sorry, anything I can help with?" Axel asked. Roxas scowled and shook his head.

"WTF is with the noise at the back of the class?" Ms. Wolf yelled. She looked down at Roxas and stood.

"Quiz time, Roxas come here. No one is to bother Roxas" She handed out test and fled the class. Roxas walked up to the desk and sat on it. Moments later Ms. Wolf returned to Roxas with two buckets of ice cream.

"Here sweety eat up, food is the best medicine" She smiled and pulled a chair up to her desk.

As the test was being taken by everyone else, Roxas and Ms. Wolf talked...loudly.

~...~...~...~

Roxas and Axel walked down the hallway to the lunch table.

"Fucking A, I can't believe she made us take a test and not you" Axel grumbled. Roxas shrugged and stuck a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Ms. Wolf always let people take the ice cream.

They sat down at the fatherst table, Axel pulled out him and Roxas lunch. They both had PB 'n J sandwichs. yummy.

A bit later while Roxas was resting his head on Axel shoulder a sudden noise came barrelling down the hall. Roxas jumbed and looked back, Sora was running towards them. Sora embaced Roxas and Axel in a big hug, he also screamed like a teenage girl. He was pretty close to a girl anyways.

"Oh my god you to look so cuuuuuuuuuute together!" Sora let go and jumbed up and down.

"Anyways I was wondering if you both wanted to come over on the weekend. Its monday so you have a week so we'll leave after school,also my sister namine and my brother Cl"-he was about to finish his sentence when Riku walked over. Sora shut up and bounded over to him. Thay chatted and then left. Roxas shrugged and turned to Axel.

"Wanna go Axie?" Roxas asked. Axel smiled.

"Sure.


	14. Jingle Bells

This is really short sorrry I had no inspiration fo rthis but...ENJOY!

!...!...!...!

Roxas was sitting in his room eating Ice cream, sea salt. In his head he sang jingle bells. It was Chritmas and Roxas was alone, It was Christmas break at school. Roxas had been out for the last three days and Axel was away at his aunt and uncles. Roxas sighed and eat another spoonful of ice cream. Ice cream was a second method of coping mechanism, besides self harm. It was lonely at his house, nothing was making him feel better.

Roxas sighed, placed his ice cream on the night stand and lied down. He rolled on to his side and looked out side, it was a full moon out to night. It was beautiful, just glowing in the dark, like a flame. Roxas sighed again. It was hard being alone for holidays, Roxas knew it. For the past 15 years be was either alone, being beaten or alseep. It was hard fo ran abused kid to get over events from the past, especially when his mother died and his father was out of the picture.

Roxas closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~..~..~...~

DINNNNNNNNNNNNG DONG.

Roxas opened his eyes and looked to his clock. 10 PM. He rolled off the bed and fell on the floor.

"Fucking A" Roxas said as he stood and rubbed his abused tail bone. He stalked down stairs and walked to the door. He opened the door, crossed his arms and scowled.

"Do you have any idea what fucking time it- Axel?" Roxas looked at the red head. Axel smiled, hands behind his back.

"Hiya Roxy" Axel pulled a hand from his back and waved.

"Hi...You wanna come in its cold" Axel shrugged and walked in, making sure Roxas was a head of him. Axel and Roxas walked into the living room. Axel looked at Roxas.

"Roxas sit down" Axel commanded. Roxas raised an eyebrow and sat down.

"Okay now close your eyes" Axel said, Roxas closed his eye. Axel pulled something out of his back and held it to Roxas.

"Now open your eyes" Axel smiled wider. Roxas opened his eyes and sqealed.

"Oh Axel hes so cute!" Roxas pulled a white puppy from Axel's arms and hugged him. He was pure white with a black on each paw. He had gorgeous yellow eyes. Axel leaned down to Roxas, pressed his lips to his.

"Merry Christmas baby" Axel hugged him.  
~...~...~...~

They fell asleep on the couch, with Roxas in Axel's arms. It was adorable, they also had the little wolf snuggled with them. Merry Christmas!


	15. I Will Be

"Why did you come back Axel?" Roxas asked.

Roxas and Axel had awoken from sleeping around 9AM, and were now eating breakfist. Roxas christmas present was rolling around on the floor cutely, Roxas was currently deciding on a name from him. Axel leaned on the counter and smiled.

"Can't a guy come home to see his beautiful boyfriend?" Axel batted his eyelashes. Roxas giggled.

"I'm not that beautiful" Roxas said. Axel leaned close to Roxas.

"Roxas, we had this talk before. And if I ever hear you bad mouth yourself again I will sick that chick who is horrible nerdy and like you, y'know the one with the big ass head gear" Axel gestured with arms. Roxas paled. That chick was psycho. Axel smiled and kissed Roxas on the lips, Roxas kissed back and put his arms around Axel's neck. The made out for a good while before Axel's cell rang. Axel pulled away with a smile and reached into his pocket.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Axel, its Demyx. I was wondering if you and Rox wanted to catch a flick with me and Zexion?, it will be my christmas present to you and Roxas" _

"I dunno lemme ask Roxy" Axel put his hand on the phone and turned to Roxas.

"Hey Roxy wanna go catch a flick with Dem and Zexy?" Axel asked. Roxas placed a finger on his chin and made a face, a face that looked deep in thought.

"I guess but I want caramel popcorn" Roxas said. Axel nodded.

"Anything you want" Axel placed his ear on the phone again.

"Roxy said yes"

_"Ok we are going to see the Saw come to my house at three!" _Demyx hung up.

"Hey Roxas you ready for a horror movie?" Roxas paled.

~...~...~...~

"Roxas come on, we had like two hours before we need to be at Demyx' house" Axel pounded on the door.

You see Roxas is a whimp and is afraid of horror movies. More importantly, torture horror movie. So after Axel told him about the movie he slowly walked to the kitchen then sprinted to his room. Axle tried to catch him, and suceeded once. He tackled Roxas to the ground but Roxas bit his fore arm and scrambled away to his room. He locked the door and sat on the couch he had in his room. Roxas had been there since 10:30 this morning and it was 12:30. Luckily the little devil had a laptop in there with him.

"Nope, I refuse to go Saw. Why don't you go with them? I'm perfectly fine here" Roxas said, as he checked his email.

"You know Roxas?, fine I'll go and see the movie bye!" Axel yelled from the stairs. He stepped on a stair and faked leaving.

(y'know when u step on the stair?, the ame one over and over again?. Thats what hes doing.)

~15 mins later~

Roxas set his laptop down and walked to the door. He opened it and walked to the stairs. He got so far before Axel lunged, threw him over his shoulder and walked back up to Roxas' bedroom. Roxas put his hands on Axel's back and pushed, trying to escape.

"Roxy-babe you stuck with me, I'm like built so down ever try to escape" Axel said as he walked into the bedroom, he threw Roxas onto the bed. Roxas made an 'oof' sound as he hit the comfter.

Axel walked over to the closet pulled out a long black and white checked sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and a black hoodie with the arms colored with black and white stripes. He strode back to Roxas and started to undress him. Roxas stared down at Axel.

"Axel what are you doing?" Roxas asked. Axel looked up from Roxas' pajama pants.

"Undressing you"

"Why?"

"So we can go to the movies" Kick. Roxas kicked Axel in the jaw and ran away to the bathroom. Roxas heard Axel groan in pain and snicker. Bastared deserved it.

"Roxas, you fucking bitch that hurt. Now I'm going to give you to the count of three before I break down your door and dress you." Axel threatened. Roxas crossed his arms.

"Go ahead"

"One"

_Bitch wont do anything._

"Two"

_Bring it hoe, I can take you._

"Three"

_Good Lu_- BAM...BAM...BAM.

_OMG hes really breaking down my door...Think Roxas think... THE WINDOW!._

Roxas looked to the window and tried to open it. Key word: Tried. He jiggled the lock trying to undo it.

_You bastard OPEN!_

WHA BAM.

The door swung open to reviel a very mad Axel, Roxas pressed himself against the wall.

(y'know when you pull ur arms up, let them dangle and squat a bit?) Axel strode over, pulled Roxas ou tof the bathroom and to the bedroom.

He undressed Roxas in a flash and dressed him in a flash. He threw Roxas over his shoulder and walked out to the car, locking the house before. He placed Roxas in the car and got into the car, It was a silent drive to Demyx' house. The whole way there Roxas pouted and crossed his arms like a little kid.

Axel on the other had was calm and held his head in triumph. He got Roxas out of the house and know they were driving to Demy's. A smile on his face.

When they got there Axel climbed out, walked over to Roxas door and threw him over his shoulder. Yet again. He walked up to Demyx door and let himslef in. Axel walked into Demyx living room, threw Roxas down and made an angry face.

"Roxas, that was mean" Axel pointed to his jaw, that was bruising badly. Roxas looked away guiltily.

" "M sorry" Roxas grumbled. Axel face softened, then he smirked.

"Kiss it better" Axel walked over and leaned his face to Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes and kissed his abused jaw. As Roxas finished Axel turned and captured him in a kiss. Roxas complied and kissed back. They made out for like...ten minutes before Demyx came down stairs and saw them.

"Dude not on my couch" Demyx crossed his arms, in a flash Axel jumped away from Roxas, who jumbed back also. Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Dude you scared me...and Roxas" Axel said. Demyx smiled.

"Anyways lets go see a movie!, Zexion is meeting us there!" Demyx grabbed there wrists and ran to the car.

~...~...~...~

They, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, all sat in the cold theatre waiting for the movie to start. Roxas was mad at Axel, Axel was content, Demyx was hyper, and Zexion was sitting quietly. Axel turned to Roxas.

"I'm sorry Roxybaby, for dragging you to this movie" Axel said softly. Roxas looked at Axel.

"I guess I could forgive you" Roxas smiled and lied his head on Axel shoulder. The movie started, and that changed from cute moment to the horror. As Saw killed people Roxas waould scream and hide his face in Axel shoulders. Axel sighed, pulled Roxas into his lap and hugged him, then he smiled.

Roxas was all he would ever need, and nothing could change his mind.

The rest of the day was spent with watching other movies at Demyx and Zexion's house. Right know they were watching Molly heartly. Which Roxas watched and cackled madly at. Half way in Roxas started to fall asleep. Axel and Roxas were sitting on the grond, so when Roxas started to drift off he lied on Axel. Who was lieing on his back.

"D'aww look at em" Demyx cooed. Axel smiled. Roxas pressed his face into Axel's chest and mumbled something in his sleepy state. Zexion just smiled and watched out of the corner of his eye.

"I know" Axel looked at Roxas and smiled wider.

~...~...~...~

Axel said goodbye to Zexion and Demyx, took Roxas home. He took Roxas out of the front seat and carried him inside bridal style. He unlocked the door, walked up stairs and carried Roxas to bed. He stripped Roxas down to his boxers, and himself, set Roxas down and lied down next to him. Roxas immidetly snugged up to Axel bare chest, Axel hugged the smalled blonde to him and fell asleep.


	16. Lights and Sounds

Haaaa sorry for the wait i was busy reading other Akuroku's plus i had a writers block and I was sick D: . Anyways enjoy!

~...~...~...~  
Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiine...Whimper...Whine.

"Roxy its been three days, we are going to Sora's today and what are you gonna name the little guy?" Axel as impaiently. Roxas rolled was sitting on the counter looking deep in thought...

"Well I don't know..." Roxas frowned. A moment later his eyes lit up.

"I know we shall call him Schicksal" Roxas smiled. Axel gave a confused look.

"What?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Its german, Axel. Maybe if you paid any attention you would know what it means" Roxas smirked and hopped off the counter. Axel looked down like kicked puppy.

"You can't tell me?" Axel whinned.

"Nope" Roxas said simply as he walked off. Axel trailed behind him, but stopped when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Axel awnsered.

"Axel its Demy, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout?"

" 'M sorry I'm busy with Roxas." Axel sighed.

"Oh well tomorrow maybe?"

"Possibly, anyways I got to go bye DemDem"

"Bye Axel"

As Demyx hung up Axel could hear the hurt in his voice. Axel shook it off and ran up the stairs to Roxas.

~...~...~...~

The next day.

Bringggg Brinnng Briiiin-

"Hey you reached Axel's cell sorry can't talk 'm busy leave a message 'n I'll get back to ya"

Demyx hung up, anger boiling inside him. Was so good about Roxas that Axel had to ditch me and Zexion?.

~...~...~...~

Axel and Roxas were currently walking down to Sora's house. He lived a bit away from Roxas, maybe a half n' hour away by walking. They could have talken Axels car but it was in the shop. Before they left they put Schicksal in the kennel outside. Yes it had a heated area so he wouldn't get cold, and he had food and water.

"Ugh, my legs hurt Roxbear" Axel whinned.

"Deal we are like two minutes away" Roxas smiled and walked on.

They walked down the road and reached Sora's house. As soon as Axel rang the door bell, the door flew open to reviel Sora. He smiled at the two.

"Heyyyyyy guys you made it come on we have sea sealt ice crea-" Can you guess who made a mad dash in the house?, it was Roxas. Axel smiled sheepishly.

"He loves ice cream" Sora shrugged and allowed Axel to walk in.

Axel and Sora found Roxas sitting in the middle of the floor, ice cream in hand. He had a huge smile on his face. Axel smiled and picked up Roxas, he put him in a chair and sat down. Moments later Riku walked up from the downstairs. Riku staluted the three and made his way to the bathroom. Axel turned to Sora.

"So where's your parents?" Axel asked. Sora looked down.

"Ohh me, my brother and sister moved into my brothers boyfriends place. Which is this. My brother took us away from our parents, lets just say they weren't the best" He said sadly.

"Oh well sorry, anyways hows your life now?" Axel asked. Sora smiled.

"Better then it was" He shrugged. Roxas finished his ice cream and smiled.

"God I missed ice cream." He said joyfully. Sora looked at him funny.

"Why?, never bought it?" Roxas shook his head.

"No my...parents didn't ever let me have sweets or ice cream" He said simply. Sora eye'd him then shrugged.

"Anyways what are we gonna do today?" Axel asked. Quickly changing the subject. Sora eyes widened and he smiled brightly.

"Omg we are gonna do sooooo much, we're gonna play games, stay up all night and sooo much more plus its new years eve!" Sora said loudly and ran off. Axel smiled and looked at Roxas.

"Sooooo sweet cheeks, you wanna go watch tv?" Axel asked wiggling his eyebrows. Roxas placed a finger on his chin.

"I dunno..." He teased. Axel grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer.

"For an emo you awfully cheerful" Axel whispered in his ears. Roxas sighed.

"Well when happiness is taken away for you at a young age you need to make up for it" He said quietly. Axel kissed him on the lips.

"Well smile more it makes you look beautiful" He kissed him again. Axel pulled Roxas onto his lap and continued there heat make-out session. Sora walked in and fake gaged.

"Guy none of that lovey dove stuff while we partying okay?" Sora complained. Axel looked at Sora, still kissing Roxas and smirked a bit. They parted.

"I guesss" Axel sighed while smiling. Axel stood, while holding Roxas, and walked to the living room. Sora rolled his eyes and followed

~...~...~...~

All day the gang spent the day playing games of: Hide 'n seek, tag (in the yard), video games (Sora got Black Ops and Bioshock 2 for christmas), and watched movies. Now they were sitting down on the couch watching Big bang theory, the christmas episode. Axel was cuddling Roxas in his lap while Riku sat in the arm chair and Sora snoozed on the floor.

Riku looked to the clock, it was 3 minutes until new year. Riku stood and walked over to Sora, he nugged him with his foot.

"hey its close to new year get up" Riku said. Sora looked at him then turned away and closed his eyes. Riku frowned the smirked.

"Fine no new years cookies for you" Sora was up in a flash. See Riku's baking and cooking was to die for. He was top in his cooking class. Everyone stood, well Axel couldn't. Roxas was sound asleep in his lap.

"I'll just stay where I am" Axel smiled and ran his fingers throught Roxas' spicky locks. Riku nodded to him and looked to the clock.

"Three, Two, One...HAPPY FREAKING NEW YEAR!" Yelled Sora, waking Roxas up. Roxas scowled and turned away in Axel's lap.

"Yay know shut the fuck up and go to sleep" Roxas mumbled. Sora frowned and walked to the other couch on the other side of the room.

"Fine Grump" Sora cmplained.

Everyone took position at the bed and lied down. Sora was on the short couch, Axel and Roxas slept on the longer couch, and Riku took the arm chair then pulled out. It was a good new year to say the least.  
~...~...~...~

ok who knows what: Schicksal means in german?


	17. Deathbed

Ok this is a bad one sooooo hopefully enjoy?, and the people who WERE NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW LOOK AT THE BOTTOM ON THE CHAP!

~...~...~...~

Monday morning started with Axel walking to school with Demyx. They decided that the day before that they needed to spend more time together. Well Demyx begged to so Axel said yes. He was neglecting his friends for Roxas so it only seemed fair.

"Ohh this is awesome, can you believe it?. We get a swimming trip!" Demyx sqeauled in delight. Axel sweat dropped.

"Thats great demyx" Axel said. Demyx stopped infront of the school and turned to Axel.

"Hey you wanna hang out after school Axel?" Demyx asked. Axel thought for a moment then frowned.

"I can't, My mother wants me to go shopping after school with her." Demyx frowned.

"We never get to spend anytime together anymore. Your either with Roxas or you Mum." He said quietly. Axel looked down.

"Well they need me right now, esecially Roxas" Axel sighed, Demyx scowled a bit.

"Whats so good about Roxas, that you had to ditch me for Roxas hmm?" Demyx said a bit angrily. Axel gave him a funny look.

"What brought this up Demyx?" Axel asked.

"You!, ever since Roxas came along you've been hanging out with him more and more. Its like your forgetting us, and only wanting to spend time with Roxas!. What about me, Zexion, Sora, Larxene and Riku?" Demyx yelled.

"I spent lots of time with you all" Axel yelled back. Demyx crossed his arms.

"Yeah with Sora and Riku" Demyx snarled.

"Was so bad about that!, there my friends to Demyx!. Why are you so jealous?" Axel growled. Demyx crossed his arms.

"What can't a person just want to be around his best friend?" Demyx said angrily.

"Yes but your so angry at Roxas, why?" Axel asked.

"Because he took you away from me!" Demyx yelled and lunged at Axel. He kissed him on the lips. Axel was taken back.

"I loved you first! I loved you for a while, then he came along and you just went all gaga over him!. Was I not good enough?." Demyx yelled as he stepped away from Axel.

Axel looked away and saw something move in shadows. He looked closer and his eyes widened.

~...~...~...~

"See you in Math Rox!" Yelled Ms. Wolf

Roxas smiled as he walked down the hallway corridor from Miss. Wolf's class. It was early but Roxas like to go to Miss. Wolf and hang out with her since she was a socially akward person. She didn't like most people but Roxas was an okay kid in her book. Roxas was happy, waiting for Axel to come to school, he was his lover after all. No one could ever replace him.

Roxas walked down the corridor to the etrance to school and stopped there was Axel talking to Demyx. They both looked angry but then Demyx lunged and kissed Axel on the lips. Roxas could only stare as his 'boyfriend' kissed his best friend. Roxas turned his head away as he saw Axel look at him. He turned on his heel and walked away.

The only thought on his mind, he's just like everyone else.

~...~...~...~

Axel turned to run to Roxas, but Demyx stopped him.

"Dude don't, he saw us kiss he doesn't love you anymore" Demyx smirked. Axel turned an slapped him across the face.

"You Bastard!, I was all he had" Axel yelled. Demyx rolled his eyes and felt the slapped area.

"He has his family."

"No he doesn't!, his mother died when he was a kid and his father his in jail!. Now he thinks everyone hate him" Axel screamed. Demyx looked away. Axel sat on the banch near by and placed his head on his face. Demyx walked over and placed his hand on Axel's back.

"Well he's fine. He'll get over it, now you can date me" Demyx smiled, Axel turned to Demyx and stood.

"Demyx I can't be your friend anymore. I hate you now, your not the Demy I knew." Axel turned and walked away. Leaving Demyx behind.

~...~...~...~

_I can smell the death on the sheets, covering me_

_I can't believe this is the end._

_But this is my deathbed, I lie here alone_

_If I close my eyes tonight, I know I'll be home._

Roxas stood infront of his mirror at his home, razor in hand.

"What so bad about me that know one loves me?. Why can't I be loved for real to like everyone else?" Roxas said to himself. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He placed the razor to this pale skin and sliced. A trail of crimson blood trailed down his delicate skin.

"Am I not good enought to be like everyone else?" He slice deeper. The was crying uncontrollably. Blood dripped down to the floor, leaving stains on the tile.

"Am I useless as everyone says?" He sobbed.

Roxas leaned forward on the counter and clutched the sides. His sobbing stopping a bit.

_I can smell the death on the sheets_

_Covering me_

_I can't believe this is the end_

_I can hear those sad memories_

_Still haunting me_

_So many things_

_I'd do again_

_From there it's your typical spiel_

_Yeah if life was a highway_

_I was drunk at the wheel_

_I was helping the loose ends_

_All fall apart_

_Yeah I swear I was destined to fail_

_And fail from the start_

_You cried wolf_

_The tears they soaked your fur_

_The blood dripped from your fangs_

_You said, "What have I done?"_

_You loved that lamb_

_With every sinful bone_

_And there you wept alone_

_Your heart was so contrite_

_You said, "Jesus, please forgive me of my crimes_

_Sanctify this withered heart of mine_

_Stay with me until my life is through_

_And on that day please take me home with you"_

_I can smell the death on the sheets_

_Covering me_

_I can't believe this is the end_

_I can hear You whisper to me,_

_"It's time to leave_

_You'll never be lonely again"_

_But this was my deathbed_

_I died there alone_

_When I closed my eyes tonight_

_You carried me home..._

Roxas fell to the floor, clutching his head. Crying, weeping and question lifes pain.

~...~...~...~

IM SORRY!.. BTW those are the song lyrics, i thought it would fit.

it was part of the story buut if you must throw Rocks at me then Take you best SHOT!.

* places target sign on her stomach*

Anyways For the people who reviewed last chapter:

**Niculascrimsoninsanity: **Yes you can have some cookies and seasalt ice cream!

**Jayshock: **'s cheating...but i will allow it COOKIES FOR YOU!

**Alli ate Sora-Sorry Roxas: **That awesome! i did to but i stayed up alllll night! I WIN...LOL

**E-lover21: **AND YOUR RIGHT!, also thx for loving it!

**DorkFace: **Your right lol Poor Axel now...Well in the long run its Poor Roxas.

**xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx: **How do you know?, it could be anyone!


	18. Curl Up And Die

Hai! lols how are you all?, enjoyig the free days? anyways same deal as last time, revewers look to the bottom! AND I LOVE YOU ALL, COOKIES FOR REVIEWS...and a lemon

~...~...~..~

Roxas sat in the fetal postition in his bathroom. It had been about three day since he saw Demyx kiss Axel. He heard people knock on his door or ring the bell, but he just sat there. Ignoring everyone and the wolrd. He just didn't feel up to it anymore, move, breathing, living. He sat all those days in the same spot, not leaving for any reason. Food nor water was needed for him at the moment. He just gave up, gave up love and gave up living.

...

_I don't like the steps I took_

_To get to look into your deepest feelings_

_But I don't like the place I'm in_

_Head space within the hardwood and the ceiling_

_'Cause if I'm restless then why do I_

_I want nothing but to rest my soul?_

_And I don't get this and I know why_

_You see sometimes things are just beyond control_

...

His whole life was built around lies, nasty hatred, and abuse. Its all just catching up with him, wearing his nerves down for the final moment. This was the moment to show hidden emotion, sadness, anger, depression, confusion and emptyness. Its a tragedy really, he was a good before everything happened. All the abuse his father did to him, all the fake relationships, all the nights alone by himself. Axel just prolounged the moment, made him feel accepted. But now its all lies Axel was using him.

Roxas stared blankly at the floor, just thinking. Thinking about his life. What was so good to keep living?, what did he have to acomplish?. He didn't mean anything to anyone. Everyone could life without him, Axel had Demyx..now, Zexion had his books and friends. They didn't need Roxas anymore so whats the point?. His family, save his mother, betrayed him. His brothers and sister left him to be abused by that man everyday, all day, 24/7.

...

_And I feel fine_

_But I know the same does not apply to you_

_I know the same does not apply to you_

_So I guess that I'll curl up and die, too_

_Clinging to the remnants of perfection_

_Like most do after they break it_

_Not knowing which directions the correct one_

_Do I discard or remake it?_

...

He just didn't see the point.

Roxas stared at the knife in his left and pain killers in his right. He took a deep breath and grabbed 5 pain killers, he took them dry and looked to the knife. He closed his eyes and placed the knife on his arm. He tried to cut put he was to weak to. For some reason he couldn't do it. He threw the knife to the otherside bathroom and curled his knees to his chest. He placed his head on his knees and sobbed. Why was he so weak?

~...~...~...~

Axel stared out the class room window, he hadn't seen Roxas since Demyx kissed him. It's not like he hadn't gone over to Roxas' house. He tried to get in but everything was locked and Roxas' wouldn't awnser the door. Demyx hadn't been around Axel much either, which Axel thanked.

Axel sighed and placed his head on the desk. Larxene looked over and raise an eyebrow

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked. Axel closed his eyes.

"I hate life rigth now" Axel sighed. Larxene shrugged.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause Demyx is a douche bag." Axel said angerly.

"What did he do?"

"He kissed me and Roxas saw, now he probaly hate me. I just don't not what to do, I mean I hate Demyx, and he aparently loves me. But I don't love him, I love Roxas." Axel whinned.

"Is that why I havent seen the squirt around for three days?" She said. Axel nodded. Larxene shook her head.

"Have you gone over to his house to tell him the truth?" She said simply. Axel looked up and glared.

"That what I did first, but he wouldn't awnser. I tried breaking in, but everything's locked. I phoned and emailed even. But its like he just disapeared off the face of the planet." Axel placed his head in his hands. Larxene looked down, then she looked to Axel.

"Well I can go visit the after school to check up on him" Larxene suggested. Axel nodded.

"Please, he probally doens't want to see me." Axel sighed.

...-...-...-...

_But I don't mind_

_But I'm not surprised to find that you do_

_I'm not surprised to find that you do_

_I know you do_

_..._

Axel gave Larxene the adress after school and told her the directions. She was walking up the steps to Roxas house, it looked eerily quiet in there. She stopped at the front door and knocked... Nothing she knocked harder and louder...Nothing again. She got fed up and grabbed the door handle. The door opened, surprising, and she stepped in.

"Roxas its Larxene" She yelled into the seemingly unoccpied home.

She walked into the kitchen, nothing. She walked into the living room. It was tidy but no one was there. She eyed the place then walked up the stairs warily and headed to the bed room. She walked in and saw nothing except a tidy space with a made bed. She was about to leave when she heard crying. She looked to the bathroom across the hall, the light was on but the door was closed. She made her way to the door pressed her ear to the door. Sobbing was faint but heard. She placed her hand on the door and opened it slowly. As the door opened she could see a horrifing sight, she gasped as she saw a blood and a knife. Blood was all over the floor, dried mostly. She followed the trail and her eye widened as she came across the blond boy. He sat in the far corner of the room, pain killers were beside him and he was sobbing into his knees.

Larxene looked to the boy, he hadn't noticed or cared for her to be there. She picked up the knife and placed it on the counter. She walked over to Roxas and knelt next to him.

"Roxas?" She asked as she placed a hand on him. He screamed and flinched away.

"No more!, please! I...Don't want anymore pain Daddy" He screamed and sobbed. Larxene's gaze softened and she moved to hug the poor boy. He tried to move away but she kept her arms around him, not moving. He calmed down a bit later and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Im so tired..." He cried. Larxene made cirsular motions with her hand on his back.

A bit later he fell asleep in her arms, she picked him up and moved him to his bed, She placed him down gentle and walked to the living room. He grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Asked a voice

"Zexion its me Larxene I need you at Roxas' home now"

"Why"

"He need help"

"Ok I'll be right over." He hung up. Larxene hung up and placed her phone in her pocket and walked back to Roxas. She walked to the bed and sat down gently beside him. She looked to his face, it was stained with tears. She threaded her hands threw his hair and hummed.

Roxas sighed and rolled over to face her, he grabbed her waist and hugged her. His calm face turned to one of sadness.

"Mommy don't leave me again" He mumbled in her side. Larxene sighed. This was gonna be on hell of a ride.

...

_And I feel fine_

_But I know the same does not apply to you_

_Yeah, I know the same does not apply to you_

_So I guess that I'll curl up and die, too_

_Yeah, I'll curl up with you until I die with you_

_Yeah, I'll curl up with you until I die with you_

_Yeah, I'll curl up with you until I die with you_

_Yeah, I'll curl up with you, my baby_

_Yeah, my darling until I die with you_

_Yeah, I'll curl up with you until I die with you_

.~...~...~.

**xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx: I know poor Roxas eh?, and u ar evil...But i luv my reviewers soooooo lol**

**Alli ate Sora-Sorry Roxas: Yeah sorry demys a dick buuuut its all part of the story ^^'**

**Loleifos: Sorry cant and dont want to write a threesome...but if you want one... i might write one ;)**

**Jayshock: Sorry its part of the story.**


	19. Be My Escape

Read the the bottom reviewers!

~..~..~..~

Larxene sat and hummed by Roxas side. I has been an hour since she called Zexion, and she was know frustrated. She couldn't get up because Roxas had an iron like grip on her waist. She was angry at everyone right now. But most of all she was angry at Demyx, he was selfish. Kissing Axel and making Roxas feel so horrible.

Larxene sighed and looked down, a glint of gold caught her eye. She reached for it and pulled out a book. She placed it on her lap and undid the lock. She opened it and saw it was Roxas' diary. She flipped threw the book and landed on an entry.

It read 8/13/06:

_Dad was angry to day at me again, its my birthday today. He hasn't hit me or anything else. Which is suprising usually he's so angry at me. It's not my fault mom died and I lived. I don't know what to do anymore. If I commited suicide again he would just take me to the hospital like the last 4 time. I don't know why he allows me to live. I just want to curl up and die, or escape. Which reminds me, Ive tried to runaway again. But he found me, he hit me really hard after that. _

_I wonder if he love me just a tiny bit. Is that why hes allowing me to live anyways?, I mean I'm useless... _

_I just dunno anymore..._

She skipped back to around the 2004 section of the book.

_10/7/04:_

_I just got back from my mothers funeral. I can't believe that this would happen, its not far. She was all I had aside from my father and that good for nothing brother who took away my other big brother and sister._

_I wish everything could go back... To before mother died. _

Larxene looked up from the book and to Roxas. He was sleeping peacefully beside her, face red and buffy from crying.

It was hard to believe a kid like him could be so calm and nice after what happened.

Moments later Zexion walked in, Larxene gave him an odd look. He shrugged.

"The door was open so I let myself in" He said simply as he walked over to the bed. He sat down near Larxenes feet and looked at Roxas.

"So when you got here what was he doing?" He asked. Larxene looked down to the book in her hands.

"He...was in the middle of trying to kill himself" She said quietly. Zexion's eyes widened and he looked her in the face.

"He was?...why?" He asked.

"He saw Demyx kiss Axel... but that was just the event to make him snap.." She said as she looked him in the face. But continued.

"Roxas...Was abused for years before he came here... and to make it worse his mother died when he was ten." She sighed. Zexion looked to Roxas, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"I don't think we should leave him alone for long, about 1 day is all we should do. Also we need to tell everyone else to make sure he will be okay." Zexion closed his eyes and sucked in some air.

"Zexion..do you think he'll forgive Axel before he does...anything...bad?" Larxene asked, Threading her hand threw Roxas' hair. Zexion shook his head.

"I don't know...It all matters on Axel telling Roxas' the truth. But I don't think he'll like Demyx still." Zexion said. Larxene nodded and removed her hand from Roxas' scalp. She carefully removed herself from Roxas' grip and stood. Zexion stood and walked down stairs with her.

~...~...~...~

Roxas opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his room...Wasn't he in the bathroom last, trying to kill himself. Odd. Roxas sat up at bit to fast on his bed and clutched his head. He shook it off and tried to stand. He grabbed the wall for support. He made his way through the hallway and down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, failing to notice Zexion and Larxene, and grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down at the island. Almond special K to be exact. He took a bite and moaned.

"God how long has it been since I ate last?" He said quietly to himself. He shrugged and shoveled the cereal down his throat. He made a 'nom nom' sound as he munched his food.

He finished and place his bowl in the fridge. His stomache gergaled, he looked down to his stomache and pouted.

"I just fed you!, gawd three days and you like a starving dog." Roxas mumbled to himself and turned back to the fridge.

He looked threw he fridge and found nothing he sighed and turned around. He screamed as he saw Larxene and Zexion standing at the entrace to the kitchen. His eye widened and he pulled his arms behind his back. The other two exchanged glances and looked back to Roxas.

"Hey Rox" Larxene said, choosing her words carefully. Roxas paled.

"How the hell did you get in?, not being rude but I locked the door" Roxas raised an eyebrow. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Nope, when I got here the door was unlocked." Larxene said. Roxas grumbled something about buying a new lock.

"So how you feeling?" Asked Zexion. Roxas smiled abit.

"I'm positivly wonderful, and fine how are you both?" Roxas asked. Larxene shrugged and walked closer to Roxas. Said blond moved back until his back was pressed against the fridge. Larxene stopped infront of him. She hugged him, Roxas stood stunned.

"Roxas...you know we care for you right?, I may not know you well but I care for you" Larxene pulled away and grabbed his arms. She pulled them out and looked at Roxas. Said blonde looked away shamefully.

"Why?, why do you do this?, I understand what happened with Axel and Demyx but I see old scars. How long and why have you been doing this?. And don't you dare lie to me Roxas" Larxene threatened. Roxas sighed.

"about two years... My mother died when I was ten and my father abused me since she died. Happy?" She said sarcasticlly. Larxene looked away Aldreay knowing the truth.

"But then were is your father?" Asked Zexion.

"Jail...somewhere" Roxas shrugged. Zexion nodded.

"So anyways we got to go...School y'know. I expect you to come to school tomorrow Roxas" Larxene comanded and stood, she hugged Roxas and grabbed Zexion. They left with a bye. Roxas sat down on the couch and pu this face in his hands.

Why is life so complicated?

~...~...~...~

Axel sat at his kitchen table eating his ramen noodles slowly. Kairi walked in and poured herself a glass of juice. She sat down next to Axel.

"What wrong hunny?" She asked. Axel sighed and lied his head on the table.

"I messed up" He said quietly.

"Demyx kissed me and Roxas saw. He know hates me. I know I keep trying to contact him, phone, email, even going to his door. But he never answers me. I just want to tell him the truth y'know?. I mean I want to be there for him, protect him and just be with him. But what can I do?" Axel sniffled. Tears threatning to spill from his emerald eyes. Kairi smiled and rubbed his back.

"I think you love him. And if all you say is true then you need to go over there right now and tell him the truth" Kairi said. Axel looked at her and sighed.

"How mom how?, He locks the door everytime I try." Axel closed his eyes.

"Well just keep trying. Cause I swear to god, if you don't go over there right now I won't get you anything for your birthday" She crossed her arms and smirked. Axel stood and scowled at his mother.

"You are a curl and vicious women mother, I'll be back later" He stalked out of the room. Kairi smiled at her victory.

Axel made his way down the street, it was snowing heavily at the moment. Axel rubbed his hands together and looked around. He was on Roxas street and close to his home. He walked up to the front yard and stood in front of his house.

_'Axel be a man!, Shape up and just walk up to his house, tell him the truth and tell him you love him!' _Axel screamed in his mind. He sighed and looked to the house. With a sudden feeling of confidence, he buffe dout his chest and stalked toward the house.

He rang the door bell and waited fo rthe door to open. A minute later and small blond opened the door and smiled. But scowled as he saw Axel.

"What do you want Axel?" Roxas hissed. Axel lip began to whimper and he started to tear up. He lunged and hugged Roxas.

"Roxas 'm sorry I was an idiot, I didn't kiss Demyx. He kissed me, I hate myself for making you cry. I wish I could've done something to stop him but I didn't now he would kiss me. I can live with out you, I think I would die with out you by my side. Please forgive me" Axel cried on Roxas shoulder.

Roxas was stunned, listening to Axel's words. It made him realise he should have listened to Axel's explaintion early. Roxas hugged Axel back.

'No its my fault, I should have listened to you and not have been a brat...but seeing y-you with Demyx made me s-sad." Roxas sniffled, fully knowing he was starting a crying fest. Axel pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Roxas...I love you, please let me be with out again. I don't want anyone but you. You make the sun rise in my mind. You could win anything just by smiling." Axel whipped the tears from his eyes, while Roxas started to shead more tears.

"Thats the kindest thing anywone has ever said to me" Roxas hugged Axel mid section and sobbed into his chest.

"Of course I forgive you, And I love you to Axel." Roxas sniffled and looked Axel in the eyes. Axel crushed there lips together and kissed the day lights out of him.

~...~...~...~

YAY new chapter! lol I had lots of fun writtin ghtis chapter, Thx for all the support, its nice to know I have people with me on this. Can't wait to write the next chapter~

Thx Fro the reviews:

Jayshock: well she nice in this chapter

xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx: Its k i still love u

Loleifos: SHE CAN BE...IN UR MIND!

Alli ate Sora-Sorry Roxas: YUS

Cazzylove: Thx new reviewer! hope to see you in my many other chapters! n i dunthink many people have ;P

niculascrimsoninsanity: He's fine BTw

Shojokii: lol u funny, N GOOD LUCK KILL THATN MOFO!


	20. Check Yes Juliet

Okay guys this is the best day ever!, I have reached 50 reviews on this story! lol

Plusssss...IM ALIVE! I havent died yet.

The #55 person to review this story gets a one-shot written by me!. Yay so review and get a one-shot, but its must be a akuroku one-shot. It can be horror, fantasy, romance, crack or anything else you have in mind. Just put a discrition of: Setting and Mood.

Anyways enjoy, review and love it!, This might be a horribly cliche chapter but hey. ;)

-SLAP-

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Larxene yelled in Demyx face.

After Larxene and Zexion left Roxas' house they made there way to find Demyx. Said dirty blonde was now currently being yelled at by Larxene. She made it her job to inforce things around friends. She was basically cheif of the 'be nice, or I'll hurt you' department.

"What?, I'm allowed to kiss Axel. Plux he should realise I love him and he should be with me" Demyx stated matter-a-factly. Larxene was streaming with anger. Zexion sat on Demyx couch and watched the agument.

"Demyx you are the most selfish person I have ever met. Do you know what I found as soon as i got to Roxas' house?" Larxene asked.

"Him crying?" Demyx said boredly.

"No I found him on the floor of his bathroom just about to kill himself" Larxene screamed.

"So?, means he's an over emotional bitch" Demyx shrugged. Larxene looked at him and snapped. She grabbed Demyx by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the floor.

"You know what else?, His mother died in a car crash when he was 10, his father beat him and hated him. He was like that for 7 years before the police found him beaten and bleeding badly on the floor. His father is in jail, His brothers and sister left him to fend for himself against his father. Axel was all he had. You took that away from him. Luckly Axel made up with Roxas or else I would skin you alive" Larxene spat and punch him in the face. She stood, grabbed Zexion and walked out. Demyx stared down at the floor, guiltily.

~...~...~...~

"Sooo how do you like you eggs?" Asked Axel.

Axel, after he came over, called his mother and stayed the night. Roxas allowed him to. The red head slept with Roxas in the room and got up before him to make breakfist. So now he had Roxas sitting at the island while he made breakfist. This one of his many apologies.

"Ummmm fried" Roxas said quielty, Axel nodded and turned to finish the eggs.

Axel hummed 'Hey there Delilah' while also looking at the blonde out of the corner of his eyes. Roxas had his head lied down on the island. Axel smiled and put Roxas' eggs on a plate and placed it down infront of him. Roxas looked and smiled. They both gobbled up there eggs and put the dishes in the sink. Axel stood and grabbed Roxas hand he lead him to the front door and grabbed there jackets. Roxas cocked his head to the side.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked, Axel smirked.

"You'll see Roxy" Axel said as he intertwinded his fingers with Roxas and walked out the door.

~.~.~.~

Axel took Roxas to the fair, they rode every ride in the park and had fun. Axel and Roxas were currently sitting on the fairis wheel (cant spell it!). Roxas was leaning again Axel. Said redhead had his head on Roxas head. Axel sighed and removed his head. The blond, who had yet to notice, stayed contently in his postion.

Axel was about to say some thing when the ride stopped. It moaned and groaned as it stopped. Roxas flinched and looked to Axel, the red head shrugged and looked down. On the ground was the manager of the fair, he had a microphone in his hand.

"Sorry folks but the ride has had a malfunction. Do not be alarmed it is mild and will be deal with immediatly." He said. Roxas sighed and closed his eyes. Axel looked to his and smiled.

"Roxy look" Said blond looked to the red head. Axel pointed and Roxas looked. There in the sky had a beautiful sunset in it. Red was spread in the sky like flames from a fire. The sun made a beautiful sight disapearing behind the earth. Roxas sighed, still watching the sunset, and lent his head against Axel's shoulder.

"Its beautiful, just like you" Axel kissed Roxas on the mouth.

They lent against eachother and watched the sunset.

~...~...~...~

Demyx stared at the floor, guiltily.

'what have I done?' Demyx asked himself.

~...~...~...~

Axel and Roxas were stranded on the ride for an hour before they got help. They were now walking home, hand in hand, enjoying each others company. Axel smirked and started to lead Roxas in a different direction. Roxas, being so observent, didn't notice. The red head stopped and pulled out a bandana. Roxas raised an eye brow.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked. Axel rolled up the bandana and looked at Roxas.

"I am covering you eyes" He said simply.

"Why?" Roxas asked as Axel put the bandana on Roxas' eyes. He took Roxas' hand and started to walk.

"Ok now trust me" Axel paid attention to were Roxas' was walking and corrected. He was wereing a blindfold. Axel lead Roxas to an old shopping complex and stopped him.

"Now wait here while I do something quickly" Axel said as he patted Roxas on the back and stepped away. Roxas shifted his weight onto his left leg and sighed.

Axel always had to do this, minus the blindfold though. He would always make Roxas stay somewhere and then he would come back with something. But it was really sweet of him. The smell of chlorine, food and the sounds of water s

Axel returned moments later and walked Roxas a few feet further. He grasped the blindfold and leaned down to Roxas ear.

"Ok I'm going to take off the blindfold and promise me you won't hate it" Axel whispered.

Roxas chuckled. "I'm sure I'll love it" Axel undid the bandana and Roxas gasped.

There in front of him was a huge pool, and a table off to the side with spagehtti on it. All the lights were turned off except the pool lights. So it created a glow that light up the entire place. The table had beautiful roses in a japanese style vase, the table cloth was a black and white checked print. How Axel got the place to them selves was beyond him, but he loved it.

Roxas eyes watered and he looked at Axel. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, I love it Axel" He whimpered. Axel took his thumb and whipped away the tears. Axel hugged him around his waist and kissed Roxas on the lips.

"I'm glad"


	21. Paper Cut

OMG YAY 57 Reviews!, I luv u all sooooo much for that. Im happy with all the people who stuck with me during this story but this story is coming to an end my prettys. Buuuuuut there. will. be. a. SEQUEL!. lol yyayayayay now on with the story.

~...~...~...~

"Hehe Axel come swim!" Yelled Roxas as he took of his pants, he jumped in his long sleeved shirt and boxers. Axel smiled and undressed, he walked over and slipped in. Roxas was in the deep end swimming at the bottom of the pool, he pushed up and sprang up a bit in the water. Axel smirked and swam over to him. Roxas was floating on the top of the water smiling at the ceiling.

Axel grabbed him by the waist and kissed him on the lips. Roxas was a bit freaked at first but smiled and kissed back. Axel let go and looked him in the eye.

"Hey Roxas you know I love you right babe?" Axel whispered. Roxas giggled.

"You tell me everyday...And by the way, thanks for all this. How did you even do this anyways?" Roxas asked.

"I have my connections" Axel nibbled on his ear. Roxas sighed happily and hugged him.

"By the way I brought extra clothing" Axel continued.

~...~...~...~

After the pool Axel took Roxas home. Roxas raced up the stairs up the stairs with Axel chasing him. Roxas reached the front door and unlocked it, Axel tickled his sides. Roxas giggled and walked inside. Axel followed and grabbed his waist, Roxas squeaked. Axel turned him around and pulled Roxas towards him. He lifted Roxas' chin and kissed him on the lips. He ran his tounge on Roxas bottom lip, asking for entrance. Roxas opened and Axel ran his tounge along his teeth. Axel explored Roxas mouth then parted. He smiled and picked Roxas up, he carried him upstairs bridel style.

Axel carried him to his room and set him down on the bed. Roxas looked up at him questionably. Axel took in a breath and gave him a serious look.

"Roxas.. to night if its ok I want to show you how much I love you. I want to be the one to love you for the rest of your days, I want to be the one to come home to you every day after work. Becuase I love you so much it hurts when you not around. It feels like a part of me is missing when your gone. And I swear when I am able to I will marry you. You are my heart and I would do anything to be with you, I love you" Axel said seriously. Roxas stared up at him and tears started to leak out of his eyes.

"Really?" Asked Roxas

"Yes, and I'll never leave you again, I'll never betray you ever" Axel said. Roxas sniffled.

"I love you to" Roxas kissed Axel and whispered.

"Axel, take me" Roxas whispered. Axel nodded and kissed him forcefully but lovingly. He leaned Roxas down onto his back and crawled on top of him. He kissed him then smiled.

"I'm going to make this the best night of your life" He leaned down to his pants and unbottoned the jeans. He pulled off Roxas skinnys and moved up to his chest. He grabbed the ends of his shirt and started to pull up slowly. As he pulled the shirt off Roxas looked away. Axel noticed and grabbed his chin.

"Roxas remember I don't care what you look like, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I love you" Axel said as he moved to his chest.

But then the phone rang.

~...~...~...~

Axel and Roxas walked down the road to school. It had been a great night for a bit, but after the phone rang...The moment was ruined, but Roxas was still happy. Axel was happy also he was glad to be with Roxas.

The made there way into the school and walked to the court yard. It was a half hour before school started. Roxas bounded to the tree they sat at and sat down next to it. Axel sat down next to him and pulled him in to lap. Roxas giggled and scratched his arm. Axel smiled then frowned.

"Roxas...can I see your arms?, I never got to last night, you wore your arm socks." Axel said seriously. Roxas looked around then sighed. He pulled his sleeve up and his arm socks off, his arm was badly scared, the new ones were bold and deep. They really stuck out among the rest, the old ones ran up his arm in X's. But one stuck out horribly, a long one ran down his arm. Roxas looked away shamefully.

"Roxas... If I asked...would you stop for me?" Axel asked. Roxas closed his eyes, then looked Axel in the eye.

"I'll try" Roxas whispered. Axel kissed his cheek.

"Thats all I could ask for" Axel whispered back.

~...~...~...~

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Demyx said as he slammed his head on a locker.

He had been thinking over his mistake. He was a stupid moron for doing that to Roxas and Axel, he was jealous. That was a dumb move for him to do.

Demyx sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should go and apologise to them yeah. Demyx took a deep breath and walked down to the court yard. Those two always went to the court yard before school.

He walk up to the doors and looked through. Axel had Roxas sleeve pulled down, and was kissing his arm. Demyx took a better look at Roxas arm, it was lined with cuts. Demyx eyes widened and he guiltily looked to the floor.

Was he the one that caused this?

Demyx shook his head and took in a deep breath, he walked out to them and stood infront of them.

Axel glared and Roxas looked away.

"What do _you_ want Demyx?" Asked Axel in an irritated tone. Demyx shuffled his feet and looked to the floor.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened. I know it was uncalled for and childish for me. I jsut wanted you to know...that I am going to moving to destiny islands." Demyx said quietly. Axel looked at Roxas and sighed.

"We forgive you n' but its fine now, 'n why are you moving?" Axel asked.

"Because my mom got a job there and she really wants to go so we are leaving two weeks from now" Demyx said. He sighed and waved. He walked away from the now impressed couple.


	22. Lovesick

_Sup my hoes, sorry for the very later chapter. I had school work pilling up and yeah, not a very good excuse but you'll make do with it...Now for this chapter you have to listen to Emily Omsents Lovesick, Great song, I heard it on the tv and even though im a hard rock fan I loved it. Anyway I love all you who read Gacy house, I worked hard on it...(Three hours a day ^^') Listen to Emily osments Lovesick while reading. _

_~Boom, Boom, Super Sonic, Boom Super Sonic, Boom~_

"So your taking me and Sora to the fair?"

"Yup"

"And may I ask why I'm blind folded?"

"Nope"

"Are you only gonna give me one word answers?"

"Yup"

"Yeah well screw you to"

"Oh you know I love you Roxy Cakes"

"Shut up and drive"

_We're so mono_

_Together we can be stereo_

_St-st-st- stereo, LOVE_

_You look so low, low_

_Together we could get high, high-five_

_St-st-st-stereo _

Today was Axel's and Roxas 2 month anniversary and Axel decide he was taking Roxas to the fair. Sora just invited himself. Axel sighed happily and drove down the road. The fair grounds came up moments later and Axel sped up. He pulled in and parked. He looked over and found Roxas asleep in the passenger seat, Axel smiled and nudge the blonde. Roxas grumbled and sat up, Axel got out of his side and walked to Roxas side he opened the door. Roxas slumped out and stretched, blind fold still on. Axel took his hand and pulled him to the pay booth (I have no clue wat there call so STFU ur mouth). He paid for them both to get in and walked Roxas in. A bit of walking later Axel stopped Roxas.

"Ok stay here for a moment" Roxas sighed and stood. A moment later Axel came back.

He undid Roxas blind fold and hide his hands behind his back quickly. Roxas cocked his head to the side and tried to look, but Axel moved. Roxas sighed.

"Hey Roxy Pop guess what I have behind my back"

"What Axel"

"Its a guessing game Roxy"

"Ugh just tell me you ass"

"Fine. I'll give you a hint. What's orange, and animal and fluffy"

"A cat?"

"No, Its got white on the tip of its tail"

"A dog?"

"Nooooo~"

"What Axel"

"A Fox!" Axel pulled out a fox stuffy from behind his back and held it out to Roxas. The blonde smiled and took it, he hugged it to his chest and looked at Axel.

_Boom boom, super sonic, Boom super sonic, Boom_

_You make my heart go-_

_(You make my heart go)_

_Boom boom, super sonic, boom super sonic, boom_

_You make my heart go-_

_(Super sonic boom, super sonic boom)_

"I love it Axel, your to-"

"HEY ROXAS" Yelled Sora interrupting Roxas. Sora and glomped Roxas. Roxas grumbled as Riku walked up to them. He smiled and waved. Sora got up and started to jump up and down.

" 'Ra calm down" Riku said as he put a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora nodded but kept jumping, he looked at Sora and smiled.

"Rox lets go to the Ferris wheel." And with that Sora grabbed Roxas and pulled him away from Riku and Axel.

Riku shrugged and looked to Axel. "Wanna go find a good roller coaster?"

_You got me high...!_

_You got me low...!_

_You make make me go go out of control,_

_I- I-L- Like, the way we flow_

_Now, let's go! go!_

_Go get me that sensory overload_

_Got me, Got me love, Got me love, Got me Love Sick! _

"So Roxas how have you been?, Its been a week since I saw you last" Sora smiled from the top of the Ferris wheel. Roxas shrugged.

"Nothing really, hanging out with Axel and others. I've been busy sorry" Roxas looked down, Sora smiled.

"Its kay, hey wanna go get some cotton candy after the ride" Sora asked. Roxas nodded his head.

"Sure, how you been by the way?"

"I've been good, my brother and his boyfriend left to the army. SOLDIER Division."

"Ah that sucks so your on your own now?"

"Yeah but I have Riku to keep me company"

"That's good"

"Yeah and hes wonderful, he can cook and everything! He's like a maid to me~"

"Really now?, well that's black mail for later"

"What is?"

"That he's your bitch"

"Damn straight he is"

_Got me, Got me love, Got me love, YOU got me Love Sick!_

_Turn it up_

_Turn it up_

_Turn it up_

_Turn it up!_

_Turn it up_

_Turn it up_

_Turn it up_

_You turn it up! _

"Dude this is boring, why can't I be with my Roxyness?" Axel complained. Right now him and Riku were at the station were you through the baseball at the bottles. (I dunno the name .')

"Because Axel Sora wanted to hang out with him and plus he just thefted him and ran away. So stop your blubbering and have fun" Riku said as he threw the ball into the bottles, successfully knocking them all over.

"Yeah bitch ass" He said as he picked out a stuffed tiger.

"Fiiiiiiiine but your boy owns me for missing out."

"Dude this is your what two month anniversary?"

"Yeeeeah"

"Never mind my brotha, hey lets go to the water slide!"

"Sure" Axel and Riku made there way to the water slide.

_You're the needle scratching on my Vinyl_

_C-C-Chamberlain, With that delicious thing_

_It takes two to dance_

_Fours on the Floor_

_Hot like an 808 ( Hot like an 808)_

_Hot like an 808 ( Hot like an 808) _

_Boom boom, super sonic, boom super sonic, boom_

_You make my heart go-_

_( You make my heart go)_

_Boom boom, super sonic, boom super sonic, boom_

_You make my heart go-_

_(Super sonic boom, super sonic boom) _

Roxas POV.

It was about 10:23 PM when me and Sora went to meet up with the others, we were walking through a trail in the woods. I was happily trailing behind him, listening to him ramble on about the day. I was about to pipe up and say something when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at who ever and paled instantly. There in front of me was Saix, My worst nightmare.

_-Flashback-_

_I was just coming home from school, I had the most amazing day ever a boy asked me out me!, plus he was popular too. Not that that mattered though, his name was Zack Mathers, he looked like me in a way or to. anyways I was practically skipping home to enjoy the rest of the day, I walked up to my house and entered. I heard my father and his friends playing poker, but as I shut the door my father entered the room with an eerie smile on his face._

_"Why hello Roxas, I have a surprise for you" He said as he walked closer to me._

_"So this is your kid, he looks good enough to eat" Said an unknown voice from behind my father._

_"Ah Saix yes this is him gorgeous eh?, perfect to beat" My father said, the only thing going threw my head was horror._

_The man behind my father stepped out to reviel himself, he had long blue hair with a scar shaped like an X on his face, creepy thing about him though was his dog like expression._

_"Well Roxas its a real pleasure to meet you how old is he Rufus?" Asked Saix._

_"hes about 15 now" He said smile getting bigger._

_"Ah well it was pleasure working with you Rufus" He said as he walked over to, I looked up in horror as he gingerly touched my face, his face had a clement expression at the time but I knew it was fake for some reason._

_a second later I felt a prick in my arm, I looked down to see that I had a syringe in my arm. Saix saw this and smiled._

_"Well Roxas this is gonna make you a little tired and relaxed for the ride" He said, smile getting bigger._

_Moments later I felt so sleepy, and started to doze off as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder._

_Hours later I would think I awoke in a bed, I tried to touch my face to clear the groggy-ness but to my dismay it was chained to the bed post. I heard a chuckle from across the room, I looked to see saix standing at the foot of the bed. He walked over to me and touched my face yet again._

_"Oh Look at you, all pale and perfect. To bad im going to make you black and blue. Hope you like pain. Roxas." Saix laughed_

_-End Flashback-_

I was basically his punching toy for two years. My eyes went wide and I backed up. "I wouldn't do that If I were you, your daddy has missed you terribly and he just has to have you back" He smirked and stepped forward. I was about to scream when he spoke again." You scream and I will kill you right here, right now boy" He pulled out a gun from behind his back and cocked it at me. I instantly shut up and looked at him with wide eyes. "Good know you will come with me" He said as he walked up to me I closed my eyes and grabbed my arm and put a needle in it. I started to feel dizzy and my vision clouded. It started to get dark very dark, I closed my eyes and let the feeling of sleep come over me.

~...~...~...~

Riku and Axel had ridden all the rides in the park at least a dozen times. It was fun bu tit got old quickly. Axel smiled as they made there way to the parks entrance. Roxas and Sora had told them that they would meet them there at about 8 o'clock at night. It was 8:12. And no sign of them. But then a brown blur ran into Axel. The red head looked down and saw worry writen all of his face.

"Sora weres Roxas?" Axel asked worridly. Sora looked up into his green eyes.

"I don't know, I was walking with him and talking to him. But then he got all quiet, I looked back sn dhe was gone" Sora cried. Axel eyes widened, he then remembered the news from earlier.

_"Today a man named Rufus Shinra Strife escaped Twilight Penitentury today. He was put in after they got a phone call from a nieghbor about thim beating his son. Beware he is extremly dangrouus and not to be messed with. If seen call this number" _

Axel dropped his head guiltily. _'I should have been there to protected him'. _But all that mattered now was finding Roxas.


	23. Blush, My sweet My lovely

**Hai my loyal readers, sorry for the late update I've been studying for my exams and skool work. Anyways this will probally be my biggest chapter, i wanted to end this story with a bang until the sequel. And thanks every one who stuck with me the entire way for Will You Save me? This was my first story ever, but I can't help but feel like this story was a failure. The plot was screwed up (But i luved it), the cahpters didn't follow. But I will not make that mistake again. I want to thank my life for the inspiration. This story would be nothing with out the following reviews who luved this story till the end. It makes me cry to know so many people liked/loved my stories. I want to thank the following for reading and enjoying. Know this, this is not the end of my story chain(This story yes thought). I'm glad all of you have been paitent with the updates. **

**TheCloakedSchemer-6 + Thnx for being my first reviewer.**

**J.R. Jenx + For being supportive with this fic.**

**Cazzylove, for being awesome and faithful to the fic. You were one of ma fave reviews, u r a gr8 person ^^**

**Alli ate Sora-Sorry Roxas, FatefullDestiny, for being awesome! **

**Mikinori, for correcting my errors. Well pointing them out. **

**Believe It Forever, BlackDiamond3546, Loleifos, E-lover21, niculascrimsoninsanity, kiki4axel, allison kingsley, Jayshock, DorkFace, xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx, Shojokii, YAYanime, drama50, Hulu, Ladybug, Lovelava, Rexanai, IchiakiI, SkyFallXIII, I LUV U ALL Thnx for the reviews and stuff. You were awesome, I have read some storys of those of you who have Akuokrokus. **

**Btw For all you other cutters out there, find your light and don't give up. Skin is one thing, life is another. I used to think my life was shit and bad, I was bullied as a kid and an outcast becuase of how I acted (i was a very weird and out of the world person, no one liked me), But now i have great friends who luv me and support me for everything i do. I am Bi and awesome. I have a crush now btw, he's super cute and tall. Hes so sweet and kind. But enough about me and you guys lol. This ****WILL**** be the last chapter until I get time to do the sequel. ENJOY MY LOVELYS. BTW This may very well be my longest chapter. Also I might redo this story, with a better plot line. **

_**Blush - By - Plumb and the ending My sweet, My lovely - by- the same artist. Listen to them for the full efect of this chapter. **_

_**~.~.~.~.**_

_**When you look at me I start to blush**_

_**and all that I can say is you and us**_

_**oh baby im so afraid to be in love**_

_**with you,**_

_**with you...**_

_**~.~.~.~.**_

All I could see was pitck black. The ground was cold and hard on my stomach as I brought myself up into a sitting position. A draft breezed my side and I shivered. The only thing I had on was a thin skin tight black hoodie, with tee under, and white skinny jeans. I looked around the room, trying to get my bareings, It felt like I was in a celar or bastment of a house. I stood up and caustiously felt around, I frowned when I couldn't feel any walls, but I soon felt a flat surface under my hand. I smiled and followed it until my foot hit something soft, I yelped and jumped back. I groaned and mumbled something. I walked up and nudged it with my foot. It mumbled a 'piss off' before it sat up. "Oh my god, what the fuck?" It said, I recognized that voice. "Demyx?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rox is that you?" He asked. "Yeah"

"Where the fuck are we?"

"I don't know, all I remember was being drugged and then it all went black. Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I remeber going to you house to drop off you sweater you left at my house before... well you know... and I came to return it since it was you favorite one. I knowed on your door, but you didn't answer so I opened the door and walked to you couch and left it there. then I turned around to leave but something heavy hit the back of my head. I heard someone mumble about 'not being the right one' and then I fell asleep."

"Thats breaking and entering you know"

"Yes I know but with it being all spring break and shit, I wanted to apolgise to you one last time before I left" He sighed, I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Ok, well we need to find away out of "-

"Oh no you won't be Roxas" A voice boomed behind me, the light flickered on and I turned around to face who ever said those words. I paled as i stood infront of my nightmare, the man who ruined my life for so many years. Rufus Strife. He smirked at me and took a step forward. "Oh Roxas, no need to be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you just yet. Your the reason you mother is dead, you also the reason you brothers and sisters moved out and left. They couln't stand to see the one who killed there mother. Poor, poor Sora was to young to lose his own mother. Along with fragile little Namine, did you know she died about a year after you mother did? A gang raped and killed her. And Cloud was left to raise them when he left, it must have been hard know you did all that. And its all you fault, if you hadn't been distracting you mother while she was driving then she would be here with us, and Namine wouldn't have bcome so distant. You ruined every ones lives, we loved her so much and you just took that away" He snarled. My eyes widen. I was with my borther the whole time and I didn't know it?

"So know I'm gonna have a bit of... fun with you." He pulled out a pistol from his back and aimed it at me. "I'm not going to kill you just yet but I'm sure you won't die if you take out you arms now will you?" He turned the safety off and smiled. I heard a the fire of the gun before I closed my eyes. I waited but felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see Demyx in the way, I saw crimson liquid flowing down with arm. I gasped as my father started to laugh. Demyx fell to the floor, holding his arm. I looked up from him to my father. He stood with his arms crossed. "Well if that is cute, but thats nothing. He can die all I need to do is liberate, termenate, extermante, verman. You and you little friend can enjoy staying down here in the dark, with out food or water. I will be back when ever. Tataaa for know" He said as he walked away down a curved hallway, I heard a door slam shut and the sound of it being lock. I sighed thankfully before remembering Demyx. I sat down next to him and looked at his wound. Before I moved I was an expert in health class. the bullet was buried deep in his arm. I bite my lip and looked at his face. He was in so much pain, all I could do was dress the wound and hope for the best.

_**~.~.~.~**_

_**i wanna be in love with only you**_

_**i wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue**_

_**i wanna know the kiss thats always new**_

_**i wanna be in love with only you**_

_**just you**_

_**~.~.~.~.**_

"Axel stop pacing, you'll burn a whole in the floor" Sora said calmly. It had been a few days since Roxas went missing, Axel hadn't eaten anything since he learned that peice of information. They were know at Sora's house and waiting for any sign of hope. Riku sighed and looked to the clock, Time had been passing so slowly since. Sora's brother would be home soon, along with his boyfriend. Riku stood and walked to the kitchen, he grabbed everyone a pepsi (FTW...Srry) and walked back. He handed everyone there respected drink and sat down. Axel put his pepsi on the table and put his face in his hands.

"It's all my fault, If I had gone with you both he would still be here. Smiling and being all Roxy" Axel sobbed. Sora stood and rubbed his back soothingly. The front door opened and everyone looked, Cloud walked through the door with a black haired man. He perviously was on a business trip in Midgar, he worked for SOLDIER. A company that worked as body gaurds for clubs or who ever hired them at the time. He was called to work at Orgy XIII in Midgar. Cloud waved happily but paused when he saw the sad faces of Axel, Sora and Riku.

"Heey guys was wrong? Why the long faces?" He askde with a smiled. Axel just turned away and sighed. Sora bit his lip was Riku answered.

"Axel boyfriend has been missing since monday" Riku frowned. Cloud frowned also.

"Well its only been a couple of days I'm sure he's fine" The black haired man said. Axel stood, he sat down on the floor, and shook his head.

"No he's not, last time I left him alone for more then an hour, he did something horrible" Axel sobbed. "My poor babes he was so young and sweet, who could have taken him. I know hes been taken, his phone and wallet were left on his counter top. even left his arm socks and hoodie at home. And its all my"-

"Axel its not your fault, its no ones fault, we didn't know that this would happen" Sora yelled. Axel bite his lip. "But I promised to protect him with my life, even since that day" Axel sobbed. Cloud frowned.

"I don't get anything anyones saying, and I'm pretty smart. Was wrong with was his face, I never did catch his name." Cloud asked.

"Roxas" Axel said quietly. Cloud paled and his eyes widened. "Roxas as in, Roxas Strife?" He asked.

"Yeah" Sora mumbled. Cloud sighed and sat down next to Sora. "Sor, I thinks its about time I told you something about Roxas"

~.~.~.~.

_**when stars are falling dark**_

_**will light the way**_

_**will hit the ground and fall**_

_**into the shade**_

_**ill light the night with fire**_

_**and run away**_

_**~.~.~.~.**_

Is it wrong that i knew this would happen, yet I refused to believe it? I could have my life taken away from me, but others? That would mean the blame for me, they had full lives to live. I was fine dieing, knowing that my death would be better for everyone, its my fault Demyx got hurt. It had been a total of three days and Demyx was doing ok for the most part. I was waiting for my father to come down and kill me. I want to get it over and done with. It seems that If I died then he would not hurt anyone else right? I haven't done anything spectacular in my short life, it would be like a bug being wipped of a windsheild. Just another thing that can be forgotten. For this long the only thing keeping my alive was my fear of dieing and the love of my life, Axel. Would he forget me if I died to day, or even the next? I'm sure he would fined some one else to love if i died. I mean I would be happy for him to be inlove with some one else, just knowing he's happy would mean the would to me. I would die happy knowing that he could live long, like the rest of my friends.

I looked over to see Demyx a sleep. My night vision had exelled since I first was brought here. He looked so peaceful, I started to wonder what it would be like if I just died. Would he be with Axel? It hurt to think about. I sighed and stood. I was about to move to the other side of the room, warmer, but the door opened. My father stepped through and gave me an impish smile. I frowned and waited for him to kill me, or at least hit me.

"Ah Roxas, i've decide that you and me are going to play a little game. Now come with me or else I'll kill the other boy" I stood and walked over to him. He gestured for me to walk and i did. He lead me up stairs to his study. Well at least what I thougt was a study. He smiled and ran a finger along on eo fht emany guns he had on the walls. He turned to face me.

"Now Roxas. To me it seems that you should... repent for you sins. So I will give you a sliver of a chance. I'm going to take you out to the city in the middle of the night. Your job is to run, run until you can't. I and a group of others will track you down. You have an hour to get away, if you can escape you will win your freedom. But thats highly unlikely since, I will have dogs tracking you scent. " He chuckled. I paled and bite my lip.

"Lets get started shall we? Its 2 in the morning and I want to get this done."

~.~.~.~.

_**i wanna be in love with only you**_

_**i wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue**_

_**i wanna know the kiss thats always new**_

_**i wanna be in love with only you**_

_**~.~.~.~.**_

He took me out to an old wear house in the middle of the city. He told me about the rules and all that. I was giving an hour to get as far away as possible. I took it with a grain of rice and nodded. i knew but this nights end I would die and I excepted that. He told me get ready and he would tell me to go. He smiled and told me 'Good like, you'll need it with what i'm going to do to you' and told me to run. I ran as fast as i could out of there. I ran into an open street and looked around. I apeared to be the market place. All the shops were closed and there was no one in sight. I took a deep breath and booked it away. I knew I towards the cliffs and the tain station and that was the plan. If I was going down, then he was going down with me. I ran up the long walk way, the ones near the storage units and tunnels. Almost there.

~.~.~.~.

_**i wanna be in love with you**_

_**i wanna be in love (i wanna be in love)**_

_**i wanna be in love with you**_

_**i wanna be in love (i wanna be in love)**_

_**i wanna be in love with you..**_

_**i wanna be in love with only you**_

_**i wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue**_

_**i wanna know the kiss thats always new**_

_**i wanna be in love with only you**_

_**just you**_

_**i wanna be**_

_**just you yeah**_

~.~.~.~.

Axel+

it had to be around two or three in the morning. I needed air, so I thought that a walk would clear my mind up. it had been four days since Roxas went missing. The police were no fucking help. They just told me to be calm and wait it out, that he would come back. And finding out that Sora was his brother was a big thing to. I remember the argument Sora and cloud had about it to.

_Flash Back 5 hours ago+_

_"So you left it out?" Sora yelled in Clouds face. _

_"Yeah I thought it would be best since our child hood was shit. What with dad being a abuser." Cloud snarled._

_"But that was only to him. And you didn't do shit about it. You watched his get hurt, each day, each hour. After mom died you just gave up. You told us we would come back for him, were we ever Cloud?" Sora screamed. _

_"I was going to but life goes on too!" He yelled. _

_"But his didn't matter did it? He could live thinking that live was that way. He was just a kid when dad hurt him!" Tear leaked out of the corner of Sora's eyes. Cloud looked down._

_"Sorry I though that getting you out was the right thing to do, I was only 17 at the time. I wanted you to be safe. And Namine to until that day." He said sadly. _

_"Well you could have left me behind, I was 12 and I could take it, you knew he was so fragile and delicate. I hate you for forgetting his pain." Sora snarled as he stood and walked to his room, slamming it shut._

_End flash back. _

I was sitting there the entire time. I walked up to the train station gates and let myself in before stopping a gasping. Roxas was there with his legs hanging over the edge. I took a step towards his before he turned to look at me. He smiled. "Hi Axel" was all he said. Anger soon rose in my body.

"Roxas, were the fuck have you been!" I yelled. He smiled sadly.

"You know I love you right?" He changed the supject. "You were so kind to me and nice." He said quietly. I cocked me my head.

"Whats up Roxas? tell me were you've been I was so worried. You left me, I thought something happend." i said angerily. He stood on the ledge, to close to my comfort. I wanted to run over to him and hug him, but he might fall off. "Just step down and lets go home?" I asked. He shook his head.

"i can't Axel, but i want you to know that...I'll miss you" He whispered.

"Why were are you going!" I screamed. He looked to the water.

"I'm gonna die to night Axel. And thats were i'm going. I've realised that... if I die than no one else will get hurt right? He came back four days ago, he told me that to die was my destiny." He closed his eyes and swallowed. My eyes widened.

"No, I can't lose you!" I yelled at him. He smiled sadly. "You'll find someone to love with me gone" He told me.

"But I only want yo"-

"Aww how sweet" A voice vut me off. I turned to yell at them when I saw a large man standing with 20 other men and a few other men. "To bad he's going to die to night." He spoke before raising a gun in Roxas direction. My eyes widened and I stepped in front of the gun. His lips turned into a snarl and he whipped the gun at my jaw, knocking me down. i moved to jump up but he placed a balck boot on my throat. "Now, now, don't be foolish. I only want to kill him" he pointed in Roxas' direction. I tried to pry the boot off before he but pressure on it, choking me. He smiled and raise his gun again. "Now watch you loover die" He said before the gun went off. I turned my head to see my love crying as the bullet his shoulder. The force of the blow was enough to knock him over, making him fall in to the sea.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I saw him fall. I bite the mans leg, he groaned in pain and I jumped to my feet. I ran over to the ledge to see him smiling up at me, just before he hit the water. I screamed for him. But it was to late.

_**~.~.~.~.**_

_**I tiptoe**_

_**Hush hush...**_

_**Pitter pat**_

_**Goes my heart...**_

_**Your beauty**_

_**Your innocence**_

_**Joy is found**_

_**With every kiss**_

_**My sweet, my lovely**_

_**My sweet, my lovely**_

_**So sweet, so lovely**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**I stare into**_

_**The bluest eyes**_

_**Time stands still in**_

_**Your smile**_

_**You weren't there**_

_**And now you're here**_

_**I dreamed of you**_

_**But I never know how...sweet and lovely**_

_**My sweet, my lovely**_

_**So sweet, so lovely**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**My sweet, my lovely**_

_**My sweet, my lovely**_

_**So sweet, so lovely**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

~.~.~.~.

Suck right? I honestly loved this story. And i hope you all did. also the song, to me, ended the story perfectly. Its _My sweet, My lovely _By _Plumb. _This story was awesome to work with. i started crying while writting the end. i was so sad.


End file.
